Kingdom Hearts: Follow Your Heart
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy must help Mulan and her fellow soldiers protect three princesses during an important mission. But throughout the journey, problems start to rise. Will the mission be successful? Will Sora and Kairi reveal their love to everyone? Or is China doomed? A crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Mulan II.
1. Chapter 1: The Land of the Dragons

_**And now, the last story before we head back to Disney Castle for the Dream Festival! This is a crossover with Mulan II. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Six beams of light came down from the sky in a courtyard. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked around their surroundings.

"The Land of the Dragons." said Donald with a smile. "Sure has been a while since we last visited."

"Yeah." nodded Sora. "I wonder how Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and the others are doing."

"Why don't we ask them?" suggested Goofy.

Everyone turned towards Goofy with confused expressions. "Whaddya mean Goofy?" asked Mickey.

Goofy pointed forwards. The others looked in his direction to see five people standing in the courtyard near a carriage.

One was a female with short black hair in a green combat dress with a red sash tied around her waist with a familiar sword strapped to it. She also had on a white and black necklace around her neck that appeared to resemble half of a yin-yang symbol. It was Fa Mulan, the woman/soldier Sora, Donald, and Goofy befriended during their first visit.

The next person was a muscular man with jet-black hair tied back into a topknot with red cloth. He wore armor colored yellow and black with a long red cape. He also wore a necklace similar to Mulan's, only the colors were switched. It was Li Shang, captain of the Emperor's Chinese army.

Finally, the last three were soldiers that were in their own group. One was a short, broad-shouldered, muscular man with a prominently bruised left eye. He had thick, rectangular, black eyebrows and thick, black sideburns as they hooked around his cheeks and formed a thin mustache on his upper lip. He was dressed in Chinese armor colored mostly in shades of grey and red. This was Yao, the shortest of the group.

Another was of average height and quite thin. He had a somewhat pointed face, a large nose, black eyes, and rather thick, black eyebrows. He was dressed in armor colored predominantly in shades of grey and yellow. This was Ling, the skinniest member of the three.

Finally, the last one was a large man in both height and weight that dressed in Chinese armor, mostly colored in shades of blue and grey. Despite his large, round face, hiss eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows were all quite small. His eyes sometimes squinted and he had rosy cheeks. It was Chien Po, the largest of the three.

All three wore grey helmets with a red tassel on the tops and carried a jian with a gold guard and pommel and a black hand grip.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately recognized all five of them.

"Mulan! Shang! Yao! Ling! Chien Po!" Sora exclaimed.

The five soldiers turned over to the group, and smiles appeared on all their faces.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Mulan.

"Welcome back soldiers." greeted Shang.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined Mulan in a group hug before shaking hands with Shang, Yao, Chien Po, and Ling.

Just then, a small dragon appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Mulan's shoulder. It was a small, red, serpentine Chinese dragon. He had spindly limbs, two-toed feet, and four-fingered hands. His claws were dark red, as was a small tuft on the tip of his tail. His belly and two whiskers were yellow-orange. His eyes were large, close set, and appeared to be a very dark shade of brown or red. His teeth were sharp and white, and his floppy ears had dark red tips. The bottoms of his feet and the insides of his ears were pink. His nose is dark red-violet, and he sports two small, sky blue horns with a dark blue tip on the top of his head.

Like the five soldiers, Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew who this dragon was.

"Hey, it's Mushu!" exclaimed Donald.

"Well well well, if it ain't my old pals Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Mushu exclaimed happily. "Still protecting the other worlds I assume?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

The three nodded. "We sure are." replied Donald.

"But we're not alone this time." added Goofy as he gestured to Riku, Kairi, and Mickey.

"Who are your friends, spiky?" asked Yao.

"This is Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey." said Sora, gesturing to each friend as he said their names.

"Pleases to meet you guys." greeted Kairi.

"Likewise." said Chien Po.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Mushu, suddenly.

"What's wrong Mushu?" asked Mulan, confused.

Mushu leaped down to the ground from Mulan's soldier and addressed the five soldiers. "Nothing's wrong, but Sora here just said that the mouse is a KING!" he explained, waving his hands dramatically.

Mulan, Shang, Yao, Chien Po, and Ling's eyes widened as they and Mushu quickly bowed before Mickey.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to have you here with us tonight." said Shang.

Mickey chuckled. "No need for formalities Shang. I'm the one visiting. Just call me Mickey." he told him.

Surprised but at the same time content with that reply, the six stood up.

"Of course Mickey." said Mulan.

"So, you're Riku?" asked Shang.

Riku nodded. "Yep. I know I look very different from the last time I was here, but that's a long story." he replied.

"I see, well thank you again for warning us about that dragon Heartless." thanked Shang.

Riku smiled. "No problem. It was these three who finished it off." he said, gesturing to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who blushed at the praise.

"So, you guys managed to defeat that Organization last year?" asked Mulan.

"We sure did!" Sora said proudly before his face fell. "Except they've been reassembled by a man who's the reason for all the worlds being in trouble in the first place."

"Which is why we're traveling the worlds again." added Riku.

"I see." nodded Mulan.

"So, just out of curiosity, what's with the matching necklaces?" asked Kairi.

Mulan and Shang smiled as they looked at each other before addressing the world-travelers. "The reason is because we're getting married." replied Mulan, happily.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in shock. Their expressions then changed to smiles.

"Congratulations you two!" congratulated Sora.

"Thanks." giggled Mulan.

"When did ya propose?" asked Goofy.

"This morning." answered Shang. "Mulan's parents gave us their necklaces as their wedding gifts to us."

"Well that was nice of them." said Mickey.

"It sure was." nodded Mulan.

"With that said, we'd better get ready for the princesses." said Shang as he looked over to the entrance that led from the courtyard to the large red castle. He then walked over to the carriage.

"Princesses?" asked Riku, curious.

"We're escorting the Emperor's three daughters to the neighboring kingdom." explained Ling.

"They're to marry three princes in order to make peace with said kingdom so they don't invade." added Chien Po.

Mulan walked up to the six friends. "Do you wish to join us? We could use all the help we can get if our world is being threatened by the darkness."

Sora looked towards his friends. They thought about it before nodding. Sora beamed as he turned back to the Chinese woman.

"We'd be happy to help." he replied.

Mulan smiled. "Great. Shang will be pleased."

With that said, Mulan and Mushu went to join Shang.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po followed them. They stood to the side as a figure appeared.

It was an old, thin man with a long white beard and mustache. His eyes were black and his eyebrows were white and bushy. His hair was also white, though most of it was tucked into the hat or crown that he wore. His hat was rectangular with a red base with a sky blue oval in its center, a yellow upper half, and a thin, rectangular, black strip of stiff cloth on the top. His earlobes were slightly elongated. He dressed in elegant robes with black cuffs and Furisode-esque sleeves and a wide, black obi-like sash. His upper robes were mostly yellow on both the inside and the outside, though the outside of his high collar was black. There was also a black and red criss-crossing pattern going over each of his shoulders. His lower robes were mostly brown, though they are tan at the base. A magenta "outline" of rectangular cloth was present over the front of the lower robes.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately recognized him as the Emperor of China. They immediately bowed in respect. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and the other five soldiers followed suit. Mushu popped his head from the horse's saddle bag, and hopped to the ground with a small blue cricket by his side, and joined in the bowing.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to see you again." greeted Sora.

The Emperor chuckled as he waved at them to stand up.

"The feeling is mutual Sora, Donald, Goofy." he replied. He then turned to King Mickey and Riku. "Ah, King Mickey, it's an honor to finally meet you. Your three friends told me a lot about you during both their visits here." he greeted.

"Aw gosh, thanks Your Majesty." replied Mickey, smiling bashfully.

"And Riku, it is nice to see you again as well. I see you've changed your appearance." the Emperor said to the Keyblade Master.

"A lot has happened Emperor." shrugged Riku. "But yes, it's nice to see you as well." He then gestured over to Kairi. "And this is our friend Kairi, a childhood friend of me and Sora." he told China's leader.

"Pleased to meet you." Kairi said politely.

"And you as well." replied the Emperor with a smile. He then addressed the six. "I assume you're helping General Shang and the four soldiers escort my daughters to Qui Gong?" he asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." replied Mickey.

"With the darkness roaming around our world, it'll be nice to have extra back up." added Mulan.

The Emperor nodded. "Very wise indeed."

At that moment, three maidens appeared. They appeared to be around Mulan's age. The three hid their faces behind Chinese fans. They each had black hair with different hair styles. They each wore different dresses, colored purple, orange, and pink.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my three daughters." said the Emperor.

He gestured to the purple-dressed one. "Princesses Ting-Ting,"

To the orange-dressed one: "Su,"

To the pink-dressed one: "and Mei."

The Emperor then faced his daughters. "These eleven will escort you safely to the kingdom." he told them.

"Hello." greeted Kairi with a smile and a wave. Her fellow travelers, as well as Yao, Chien Po, and Ling followed this kind greeting.

The princesses waved in return. They then turned back to their father.

"Goodbye father." said Ting-Ting.

"We hope to see you again soon." said Su.

"And we hope this will unite the kingdoms well." said Mei.

The Emperor nodded. "I hope so as well. But what I hope for most of all is your safe journey. I couldn't have asked for better daughters."

The four then embraced in a hug before the princesses went down the stairs and into the carriage. The emperor then went back inside.

Ting-Ting got in first, folloed by Su, and then Mei. But as Mei stepped in, her dance shoe then came off. Yao noticed this and quickly rushed over and delicately picked it up. Mei noticed this, and stopped as she looked back at Yao, who politely held out the shoe to her, and helped put it back on. She smiled at him before heading back into the carriage.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey smiled warmly at the scene, thinking that very nice and gentleman like of Yao. Ling couldn't help but snicker softly, only for Riku to glare at him and punch him in the arm, making Ling whimper softly.

Soon, Mulan boarded her black and white horse, Khan, and Shang boarded his golden horse, both whom were attached to the carriage.

Ling and Yao stood on the driver seats on the carriage, while Chien Po rode his own horse. Sora, Riku, and Kairi rode with Mulan, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rode with Shang.

Soon, everyone began their journey to Qui Gong. But as they left, none saw a certain armoured being with a Keyblade watch them go as it hid behind the wall of the courtyard. It was Terra's Lingering Will. It then seemed to sense something as it looked up, and saw Xigbar on top of the castle, watching them go. He had heard everything.

"Princess transportation huh?" he said, amused. "Well, this should be interesting."

Xigbar then vanished from the castle rooftop. Lingering Will then summoned his glider, and followed the group, while hiding out of sight.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! Also once again, Happy Birthday Tress MacNeille! You are an amazing Daisy Duck!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Sabotage

About 30 minutes into the journey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy decided to stretch their legs, so they got off Mulan and Shang's horses, and walked beside the carriage.

A few Heartless appeared during the journey, but thanks to the eleven guards, they were taken care of easily.

As they walked along, Sora turned to Kairi. "So what's your opinion on this whole marriage thing for the princesses?" he asked.

Kairi frowned. "Frankly, I think it's very unfair. I mean, they don't even know who they're marrying." she replied. "They should be marrying for love."

Sora nodded. "I can agree there."

"I mean, they should be free to make their own decisions concerning their lives." added Kairi, folding her arms.

Sora nodded again. "Yep, but I guess the laws of China – or at least _this_ version of China – just won't let them. It's just like back in Agrabah." he said with a sigh.

Kairi nodded as she remembered how Sora told her about how Princess Jasmine had to marry only a prince before the Sultan allowed her to marry to whom her heart chose. And that choice was the street-rat Aladdin.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the carriage, the Su and Ting-Ting were admiring the sights.

"Wow! China is so big!" exclaimed Su. She turned to her sister. "Isn't it beautiful Mei?" she asked

But Mei didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she was looking out through the front window where Yao sat.

"Mei?" Su asked again as she tapped her sister on the shoulder with her fan.

This caught Mei's attention. "Oh, yes..." she replied. She then closed the window while saying, "...beautiful."

Mei turned to Ting-Ting and Su. "Did you see the way he looked at me?" she asked with a small smile.

"Who, the gorilla with the bad eye?" asked Ting-Ting, referring to Yao.

Mei shook her head. "Gorilla? No. He's more like a big, cuddly, panda bear." she replied dreamily, while hugging a pillow.

"But you didn't even talk to him." Su pointed out.

"A true romantic can tell." countered Mei. "He may be coarse on the outside..." she admitted. She then smiled. "But on the inside..."

"He's gross?" asked Ting-Ting, unamused.

Mei frowned. "I mean under that." she replied.

"He smells?" guessed Su, only to get hit in the face by Mei's pillow.

"I can see past my nose." Mei said sincerely, but calmly. "Deep down, deep, _deep_ down, _way_ down... there's something." she added, hugging her pillow happily once more.

Su giggled happily. "Oh! Ting-Ting! She's in love!" she exclaimed giddily as she hugged Mei.

Ting-Ting frowned. "Oh no, there'll be _none_ of _that_." she said sternly. "Remember Mei, you are to be married in three days. You gave your solem oath to father." she reminded.

Su and Mei frowned sadly. "You're right..." Mei sighed as she set her pillow down.

Just then, the carriage jolted to a stop.

"Say, why have we stopped?" asked Su.

Just then, the front carriage window opened, revealing Mulan and Kairi.

"We're stopping to water the horses your Highness." said Mulan.

"Yeah, so feel free to stretch your legs." added Kairi.

"Thank you Fa Mulan. Kairi." thanked Ting-Ting.

Mei then looked hopeful, but she his that look behind her fan. "Are the, um, guard fellows out there?" she asked.

Mulan nodded. "Oh yes, you're perfectly safe." she replied.

Kairi nodded with her. "Yeah, we got you covered." she promised.

Mei smiled happily. "I think a leg stretch would be very nice." She then closed her fan, set in in a surprised and confused Ting-Ting's hand, and got out of the carriage. Su giggled excitedly.

* * *

Outside, Mulan and Shang were giving the horses water. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Riku, and Goofy were patrolling the grounds before joining together.

"Coast is all clear." reported Sora.

"Excellent." nodded Mickey.

Donald then snickered. "Call me a crazy bird, but this duck senses romance in the air." he remarked.

Sora and Kairi instantly blushed in embarrassment. They looked away, Sora scratching his head, and Kairi rubbing her arm, both awkwardly. Riku smirked. Goofy chuckled.

"Donald, give them a break." scolded Mickey.

"What? No, not them." replied Donald.

Sora and Kairi breathed sighs of relief while Goofy asked., "Then who?"

Donald pointed to where Mei was talking to Yao. The group looked over, and watched in amusement with smiles on their faces.

"It must be exhausting guarding us day and night." remarked Mei.

"Oh, no... well yes, but I'm strong and marching." replied Yao as he posed at said works, making Sora, Kairi, and Donald giggle in the distance.

"Yes, I suppose all that training makes it second nature." remarked Mei.

"But I think, uh, you and princess with, uh..." began Yao. "Oh I could never." he finished, waving off what he was about to say.

Mei smiled. "But it is our duty and our honor. Although it can be a burden." she admitted as her tone changed to a sad one. Then, she realized what she just said. "Oh, I've said too much." she sighed. She then smiled again. "You are very easy to talk to Yao."

Yao beamed happily. "Permit me to echo your praise, your highness. I find your presence engaging. And your conversation sparkling." he said on a royal tone.

"Thank you." smiled Mei.

Sora smiled. "Donald's right, romance is in the air between Yao and Mei." he remarked.

Donald smirked. "Told ya."

Then, Goofy noticed something. "Say, look over there fellers."

Mickey, Donald, and the Destiny Island trio looked over to where Goofy was pointing.

There, they saw Su picking some pears off a tree. But some were to high for her to reach. But before she knew it, she was lifted into the air, and managed to grab and yank of one of the farther ones.

Su looked down, and saw Chien-Po as the one who had just helped her. He smiled warmly at the princess, who giggled in return.

"Aww, that was so sweet." gushed Kairi.

"Yep. It sure was." smiled Mickey.

"So Yao & Mei and Chien-Po & Su." remarked Riku.

"That just leaves Ling and Ting-Ting." added Sora.

The six looked over to see Ting-Ting watching Su and Chien-Po, confused. As she was about to walk away, Ling came out of nowhere, startling her.

"Well, hello there." he greeted. "I am Ling."

"I am Princess Ting-Ting." the princess replied lordly.

"Well, if you ever need me, just give me a Ting-a-Ling!" joked Ling before he began to laugh.

Ting-Ting said nothing as she seemed to be trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Come on your highness. You don't want to let your guard down!" Ling joked again. "Get it? Guard... down?" he asked. "Thank you!" he then shouted as if he was talking to an audience before laughing once more.

Ting-Ting was still struggling not to laugh.

"You know, I've got some blue blood myself." said Ling. "Many have called me a 'royal pain'! Thank you!" he added before laughing again.

Ting-Ting then ran away.

"You've been a great crowd!" Ling joked again as she fled. He sighed once he realized that that didn't work.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at Ling with pity.

"Poor guy." sighed Sora with sympathy.

"Might've been to much." remarked Donald.

"At least he's trying." Goofy pointed out.

Donald then looked over to Sora and Kairi teasingly. "How long till there's a fifth couple among all of us?" he asked.

Sora and Kairi immediately blushed again. They still weren't comfortable telling their friends about their relationship just yet. Goofy and Donald giggled, but ceased when Mickey glared at them. Riku just sighed, hoping that soon Sora and Kairi would express their feelings for one another. Little did the four know that they had...four worlds ago.

Later, once the horsed were well refreshed, everyone was preparing to leave again.

Su came up to Ting-Ting with a bowl of fruit. "Ting-Ting, look!" she exclaimed as the two stood near the entrance to the carriage. "Isn't this fruit lovely? Chien-Po got it for me. He's so sweet."

Ting-Ting sighed. "Just get your pomegranates in the carriage." she told her sister.

Su laughed as she obliged, Ting-Ting following suit.

Mei was about to answer when she saw Mulan, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy packing up some luggage. She approached them.

"Fa Mulan. Sora. Kairi. Goofy." she said.

"Oh, hello your highness!" greeted Goofy.

"Is everything ok?" asked Kairi.

Mei nodded, hesitantly. "Yes." she replied.

The four guards traded glances as Mulan asked. "Are you... sure?"

Mei sighed. "Uh... I just, wanted to compliment you. You were so brave to take your father's place in the army." she replied.

Mulan smiled, a bit surprised at the compliment. "Oh, well, thank you." she replied.

Mei then looked over at Sora and Goofy. "And you two and Donald didn't reveal the truth to General Shang and supported her throughout it all." she added.

Sora and Goofy chuckled. "Aw, it was nothing." replied Sora.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules." Mei added. "How did you decide between duty and heart?" she asked as she helped with the last of the luggage.

"Well, it wasn't easy." admitted Mulan. "But, uh, by following my feelings, I wound up doing the right thing."

"And if it wasn't for her, Sora, Goofy, and Donald, Shan-Yu would still be alive." added Kairi.

"I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart." added the female soldier.

"'My duty is to my heart.'" repeated Mei. She then began to smile. "Yes, that makes sense. That's marvelous!"

Mei handed the luggage back to Mulan. "Thank you Fa Mulan! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she went back to the carriage.

Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Mulan watched Mei go, speechless.

"You're welcome..." called Mulan. "...I guess." she said to herself

"Gawrsh, what was that all about?" asked Goofy.

Sora shrugged. Kairi, on the other hand, smiled.

"She's probably thinking about... love." she said with a smile.

"_Let's get back on the road!"_ called Shang.

The four friends then immediately went back to the carriage. But as they did, none saw Mushu on one of the wheels with a devious smirk. The Fa Family guardian had recently found out that if Mulan and Shang were married, Shang's guardians would take Mushu's place. And Mushu wasn't gonna let that happen. He planned to make the two have a fall out, just so he could keep his job. Though, the dragon claimed that he was doing it for Mulan, claiming that she was unhappy with her engagement.

"Ha ha ha, that's my cue to put 'Operation Shang' into action." said Mushu, deviously. "Pretty Boy's gonna look so bad, it'll send Mulan running for the hills. Oh ho, this is gonna be delicious."

* * *

_Montage:_

Mushu spotted Mulan and Shang standing and fishing in a lake through some tall grass. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in the distance, sitting on the ledge. Sora, Kairi, and Riku sparred a few feet away.

"Watch this." said Shang as he prepared to show Mulan a fishing trick. But known to the engaged couple, Mushu swam up, and hooked the hook on Shang's sash.

As Shang lurched forward, he found himself with his shirt stuck over his face. He then stumbled into the lake.

Mulan looked over to him in surprise. The world travelers stopped what they were doing and looked over towards the couple.

"You ok Shang?" called Mickey.

"I'm okay!" the general called back.

But then, Shang felt something tingle under his shirt. He began to rub around furiously as he tried to get it.

Mulan giggled as she pulled out a small purple fish. "Good catch, Shang." she teased.

Shang smiled sheepishly.

From his hiding spot, Mushu growled. Then another idea popped into his head.

* * *

Later, Shang was putting a saddle on his horse. On the other side, Mushu unbuckled the other side of it and scurried away.

As Shang got on, he suddenly fell and hung upside-down, shouting in surprise.

Mulan noticed this as she sat on Khan. Thinking it looked fun, she unbuckled Khan's saddle on one side, and she too fell and hung upside-down, and kissed Shang on the cheek. Shang chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard a clicking noise. They looked over to see Kairi taking their picture, giggling as she did.

"This is going in my photo album." she told them with a coy smile.

The two Chinese soldiers chuckled sheepishly.

Mushu growled as he jumped up and down in rage on Khan's back. Khan grumbled as he raised his head towards Mushu, who chuckled nervously.

* * *

Later, Mulan, Shang, Sora, and the world-travelers were having a picnic while the soldiers kept an eye on the princesses.

No one noticed Mushu slip some worms down Shang's shirt. Shang immediately jumped in surprise and began scratching all around to find the source.

Mulan, Sora, and Co. watched the scene, bemused.

"Gawrsh, what's gotten into Shang?" asked Goofy.

"It's like he's got ants in his pants." remarked Donald.

"More like ants in his shirt." said Riku.

"Either that or what he's drinking has too much sugar." said Sora as he ate a pear.

Mulan got up and walked towards her soon-to-be husband. "Shang?" she asked, concerned.

Shang continued to shout funny as he stumbled backwards into an old tree, the roots bringing up a surprised Mulan into the air.

Shang fell on top of the tree as Mulan landed on top of him. They both began to laugh. Sora and Co. joined in, thinking the scene was funny and cute at the same time.

Mushu, who had been watching, growled in annoyance. He then began banging his head... against Khan's back leg. The horse neighed angrily at a now frightened Mushu.

* * *

Later, while Mulan and Riku were carrying buckets of water, Shang ran pat them, a beehive on his head and a swarm of bees chasing him. They two blinked as they watched him go by.

Then, Mickey and Donald were helping Mulan with a tent when Shang ran by... being chased by a bear. The three stared at the scene.

And then, while Sora and Mulan were gathering fire wood and sticks, Shang ran by again, being chased by... a skunk, a porcupine, a squirrel, and a mouse.

Shang was then seen trying to start a small dinner fire with some rocks to roast a turkey.

In the distance, Mulan was mixing some dinner while Sora and his friends finished off some rogue Heartless. As soon as the last one was vanquished, they all heard what sounded like a small explosion.

The seven jumped as they saw Shang, comically burnt against a tent. They all ran over to him just as he stumble doff it, leaving a shape of him on the tent among the soot. Then, a crisp but blackened turkey landed in the general's grasp.

"Ooh, grilled turkey!" exclaimed Goofy, taking off a turkey leg.

And like the goofy toon he was, Goofy shoved the whole thing in his mouth, pulling out only the bone, and gulped down the crispy turkey. Goofy then burped out fire, which singed Donald's hat and a couple of his head feathers.

"Excuse me." chuckled Goofy. "Very crispy." he added.

Sora, Kairi, Mulan, and even Riku, Mickey, and Shang couldn't help but laugh. Donald just grumbled as he patted his burnt feathers.

Mushu watched the scene from within the grass and growled angrily. He was interrupted by Khan, neighing furiously at the dragon. Mushu looked up at him in fright. Mulan's horse then began to stomp on the dragon.

_Montage ends_

* * *

An injured Mushu walked under the carriage with a bandaged head and a wodden crutch. Cri-Kee the blue cricket ate a berry as with a smile as he knew Mushu's attempts to sabotage Mulan and Shang's relationship failed.

Mushu groaned heavily. "I try and I try. I put my heart and soul into busting them up. And what do I have to show for it?" he sighed and complained.

Cir-Kee just smirked as he gulped down the rest of his berry, letting out a satisfied burp. He then pointed and laughed at Mushu.

"A cricket laughs in my face." groaned the dragon. He then began to bang his face against the wooden wheel, not noticing that his bandage was now wrapped around on of the sticks in the wheel that held the connection rod in place.

"Oh, I just can't do it anymore!" he shouted. "Oh, great ancestors! I throw myself at your mercy!" Mushu shouted, accidentally tossing his crutch into the air. It banged against the metal connecting rod, flew right over Cri-Kee's head, off the wheel across from it, and then into the rock that was acting as a wheel block, knocking it away.

"My pedestal is a distant memory!" Mushu shouted. "Great spirits, take me now!"

Suddenly, Mushu was swept from the ground and was dragged along the ground by the carriage. Cri-Kee quickly followed behind.

But things were taking turns for the worse. Su, Ting-Ting, and Mei were inside the carriage! They screamed for help as the transportation rolled away.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, Shang, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling took notice of this and gasped.

"Oh no! The princesses are in trouble!" cried Goofy.

"We have to save them!" shouted Kairi.

Shang had a look of determination on his face. "Right! Let's go!"

With that said, Shang and Ling boarded Shang's horse and took off. Mulan and Yao boarded Khan and set off. Chien-Po followed close behind on his horse.

Nodding, Kairi and Mickey summoned Destiny's Embrace and Star Seeker, tossed them into the air, and they changed into their gliders. Sora and Riku rode with Kairi, while Donald and Goofy rode with their king. They then set off after their friends.

As the chase commenced, none saw Xigbar on a hillside, watching in amusement.

"Well now, this oughta be interesting." he remarked before chuckling evilly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Sorry about the lack of fights. Hopefully next chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll see you soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Duty is to My Heart

The carriage was rushing down the hill at a tremendous speed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed in Kairi and Mickey's gliders while Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po followed on their horses. Mushu, on the other hand, was still being dragged along by his bandages attached to the wheel as Cri-Kee followed.

Su, Ting-Ting, and Mei screamed for their lives as soon as the fourteen guards came up to them.

"Hold on ladies!" called Yao as he leaped off Khan and held onto the tarp roof. "We'll save you!"

Ling leaped off Shang' gorse and Chien-Po leaped off his own and both landed on the driver seats.

Just then, swarms of floating Heartless came into view. There were Water Cores, Rapid Thrusters, Phantoms _(KHII Final Mix designs)_, and Darkballs.

"The Heartless!" Donald exclaimed.

"Mulan! Shang! Help the Princesses!" shouted Sora.

"Right!" nodded Mulan with determination.

While Kairi and Mickey guided their gliders, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy used their signature weapons to take care of any Heartless that came near them.

While this happened, Ling then made his way over to one side of the carriage. "Ting-Ting! Over here!" he shouted.

But Ting-Ting then tossed out Mei and she landed on Khan with ease.

"You're next Su!" she told her other sister.

Su screamed as Ting-Ting tossed her out. Then, Yao helped Su out of the carriage onto Shang's horse.

Ting-Ting was about to climb out, but then the wooden floor broke, and her leg got stuck. Ling gapsed.

"Ting-Ting's stuck!" he cried to Shang.

While this happened, Mickey noticed something up ahead and gasped. "Fellas! We're heading for a cliff!" he cried in alarm.

Everyone else gasped in horror. Shang then had an idea.

"Mulan! The rope!" he shouted, tossing her said rope.

Mulan caught it with ease and tied it around the handle of Khan's saddle.

Together, Mulan and Shang pulled the rope to try and slow the carriage down. But it was too late. The carriage fell over the edge, taking Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Mushu, and Ting-Ting with it. Mulan, Shang, Mei, Su, and the horses fell with them, followed by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on the gliders. Cri-Kee jumped after them.

Everyone screamed in terror as they fell. Noticing that they were about to hit a rock, Yao and Chien-Po leaped from the carriage and Ling quickly grabbed Ting-Ting out of said transportation and leaped away, just as the carriage smashed against the rock, breaking it into pieces.

Everyone else landed in the water. A few seconds later, everyone resurfaced, gasping for air.

Ling and Ting-Ting held onto a trunk, Mei held onto another, while everyone else stayed in the water, Su around the fallen fruit.

"Gawrsh, what a landing." muttered Goofy.

"Boy, I'll say." mumbled Donald.

"Is everyone alright?" called Shang.

"I think we're ok!" Sora called back.

"I can vouch for that." said Riku.

Yao then swam up to Mei. "Mei! I'll save you!" he called as she helped him get a grip onto the trunk.

"I saved the food!" called Su, holding up a bundle of fruit.

Then Chien-Po emerged from the water, and held Su up gently.

"And I save you." he said with smile.

Shang approached Mulan and the travellers.

"Does anyone know what happened?" he asked.

"Don't look at us!" Donald said quickly, raising his feathered hands.

"Yeah, we weren't anywhere near the carriage." added Goofy.

"Hmm." pondered Kairi. "Maybe the rock holding the carriage in place got loose."

"That's the most likely possibility." nodded Mickey.

"Either that, or someone moved it." said Riku.

"Why would you think that?" asked Mulan.

Before Riku could reply, shadows loomed over them. Everyone looked up and gasped as the remaining Heartless flew over them.

Shang turned towards his soldiers. "You three! Stay here and protect the princesses! We'll deal with the Heartless!"

"Right!" Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao said together.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Mulan, and Shang swam onto land and got into fighting stances. Mulan and Shang drew their swords. Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, and Goofy summoned Knight's Shield.

_(Roxas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Heartless  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Mulan_

_Li Shang_

Sora and Mickey led the attack by combining fire spells against two Water Cores and three Rapid Thrusters. Then, Mickey somersaulted into the air and spun around, blasting Perlza spells on some phantoms. Sora then proceeded to slash several phantoms with Kingdom Key before he stabbed one more straight in the chest.

Mulan and Shang slashed several Heartless with their swords. At times, they also stabbed them in various areas. Mulan also managed to punch, kick, and throw some Heartless to the side. Shang also followed this act and managed to strike some Heartless from behind without looking.

Donald casted several thunder spells on some Heartless and also proceeded to spin his staff like a bow-staff on some Darkballs. He then leaped into the air and went from left to right, casting light spells on five Rapid Thrusters and one Water Core. Goofy bashed his shield against some Phantoms and performed Goofy Tornado on some more Water Cores. The king's captain then tossed his shield around like a Frisbee, which destroyed some more rapid Thrusters.

Riku fired several blizzard spells on a group of Phantoms before proceeding to use a couple of kung fu kicks on a few more. He then slashed three Water Cores in a row before swing-punching a Darkball to the side, which was then destroyed by a beam of light from his Keyblade. Kairi fire light spells from her Keybalde before jumping into the air and kicking two Rapid Thrusters as if she was dong the splits. Then, she casted a ray of light from her Keyblade, and maneuvered it around, destroying the remaining Heartless, ending the battle.

_(Roxas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Soon, all the Heartless were defeated. Mulan and Shang put their swords away while Sora and Co. dismissed their weapons.

"Nice job Kairi! You finished off the last of those Heartless!" congratulated Sora.

Kairi blushed and giggled. "Thank you Sora." she replied.

While Mickey and Donald casted cure spells on everyone, Mulan and Shang assessed the damage. After the Heartless had been defeated, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling helped Su, Ting-Ting, Mei, Khan, and the other horses out of the water before going back to get the supplies. Mushu and Cri-Kee just simply followed them, as the latter riding on top of the former while scolding him.

"_My_ fault?!" Mushu exclaimed indignantly before whipping Cri-Kee with his tail, sending the cricket flying and getting lodged into a tree.

"_This _wasn't my plan!" huffed Mushu. "Wagon's busted, attacked by Heartless, cold and miserable, everything's ruined." he groaned sadly, placing his hands on his head. Then, Mushu seemed to notice something. "Or... maybe not."

What Mushu was looking at was Mulan, Shang, and the six world-travelers assessing the broken carriage. And Shang was not happy.

"Well, looks like we might be getting to Qui Gong later than expected." remarked Mulan.

Shang sighed angrily. "We have three days to get the princesses to their destination, and if these things keep up, we might as well prepare for war right now!" he shouted.

Mulan, Sora, and Co. were surprised by the outburst. "Shang, calm down." Mulan told her husband-to-be. "No one could've predicted these things could've happened."

Mushu grinned. "Ol' Shang's steaming like a fresh pork bun!" he chuckled. "I bet he and Mulan are two words away from an all-out feud!"

He turned back to the stuck blue cricket. "Oh Cri-Kee, thing's are brightening up after all!"

As Mushu was celebrating, Donald couldn't help but over hear his cheering. The mage rose a suspicious eyebrow. Goofy noticed.

"What's up Donald?" asked the captain.

"Something's a bit off with Mushu..." answered Donald, suspiciously.

Goofy noticed what Donald was talking about, and he two seemed curious at the dragon's sudden enthusiasm.

"Your right Donald, Mushu does seem a bit... happy." remarked Goofy.

"Hey fellas!" came a voice.

The two toons jumped, and turned around to see Mickey.

"We've decided to set up camp. It's getting late after all." said the mouse king. "Wanna help set up?" he asked.

Donald and Goofy beamed. "Sure thing Mick." replied Goofy.

Mickey chuckled at being referred to by his nicknames. God how he missed being addressed by his name by his two best friends. It just felt nice, and not so formal.

The three then walked away to help everyone set up camp.

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the Land of the Dragons.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan were sitting around a campfire, roasting and cooking some food. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po were on scouting patrol within the area.

The three Chinese guards had changed their attires. They each wore martial arts clothing with white socks and black sandals. Ling wore blue, Chien-Po wore green, and Yao wore purple.

* * *

In a tent, Mei was writing a letter with paper, ink, and a quill. She began to speak as she wrote.

"_Dear Father,_

_I regret to inform you that I can no longer go through with this mission, I just feel that my duty is to my heart..."_

But as Mei continued writing, Su and Ting-Ting suddenly entered the tent.

"What are you writing Mei?" asked Su, curiously.

Mei jumped as she hid the letter in fright. "Oh, uh, nothing!" she lied.

Ting-Ting, on the other hand, snatched the latter from behind her sister. As she read it, she gasped.

"Mei, what is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed. "You can't just run away from this! We promised father!"

Su paced a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We don't like the idea either, Mei. But sometimes, a princess must sacrifice what they love for others. It's our duty."

Mei frowned angrily. "How can you both say that?! I just realized that me and Yao share a special connection!" she shouted. "How can you two-"

"I, for one, know where _my_ duties lie Mei." interrupted Ting-Ting. "Do you?" she asked.

Mei suddenly began to sob as she laid on Ting-Ting's shoulder, Su comforting the crying princess.

"But, I want to be with Yao!" she sobbed. "I want to be like other girls!"

_(Like Other Girls from Mulan II plays)_

**Ting-Ting: **_The life of a princess from her birth is well defined.  
She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned.__  
__She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor! Who could ever ask for more? _

**Su: **_Who could ever ask for..._

_(At the same time)  
_**Ting-Ting: **_Who could ever ask for more?  
_**Su:**_ ...more?_

Suddenly, Mei's crying ceased, and she burst up into the air.

**Mei: **_I wanna be like other girls  
_(grabs Su and begings to dance with her)_  
__Climb up a tree like other girls can_

**Mei and Su: **_Just to be free like other girls get to be_

Both then softly hit each other with pillows.

"Mei! Su!" exclaimed Ting-Ting.

**Mei: **_To slouch when I sit_

**Su: **_To eat a whole cake_

**Mei: **_Feel the sun on my feet_

**Su: **_Get dirty_

**Mei: **_Act silly_

**Mei & Su: **_Be anything I want to be_

**Su: **_Dance around!_

**Mei: **_In my underwear!_

Mei suddenly reveals her underwear which Ting-Ting quickly covers back up before Mei and Su run around the tent.

**Mei and Su: **_To run really fast!_

**Mei: **_Get rid of this fan!_

Mei suddenly swiped away Ting-Ting's fan, much to the eldest princess's surprise.

**Su: **_To eat a whole cake!_

**Mei: **_Get crazy!_

**Su: **_With frosting!_

**Mei & Su: **_No escorts!__  
__No manners!__  
__No nursemaids!__  
__No worries!__  
__No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily!_

"No pinchy shoes?" asked Ting-Ting, suddenly interested in the idea of being a normal girl.

The three girls then giggled together.

**Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting: **_I wanna be like other girls,__  
__Scrape up my knee like other girls can!__  
__Just to be free, like other girls!__  
__Get to be!_

**Mei: **_To speak for myself!_

**Su: **_To sing way off key!_

**Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting: **_Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me_

**Ting Ting: **_No escorts!__  
__No manners!_

**Mei & Ting-Ting: **_No nursemaids!__  
__No worries!_

**Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: **_No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily!__  
__No pinchy shoes!_

Ting-Ting, Mei, and Su suddenly take off their shoes and toss them into the air.

**Mei, Su, Ting Ting: **_I wanna be like other girls!__  
__Climb up a tree like other girls can!__  
__Just to be free like other girls!__  
__Get to be!_

_(Like Other Girls from Mulan II ends)_

Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su fell laid on the ground, giggling happily.

* * *

Outside the tent, Chien-Po had been listening to almost the whole song while he had been collecting logs. He smiled happily as he ran off to find Yao and Ling.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp fire, Sora and Co. were telling Mulan about some of their adventures.

"I must say, that's a lot to take it. You six kung fu masters, time-travel, fighting ghosts, a town full of supernatural beings, a team of five different animals in Africa protecting their home, Christmas with a prince-turned-beast... I mean, you guys have basically been through almost everything!" remarked Mulan. "What's next, Ink Monsters or something?"

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled in amusement.

"Who knows?" replied Mickey. "Only time will tell."

"You think they'll stop Scar?" asked the Chinese warrior.

"Most likely yes. He is just a spirit trapped only within fire." replied Sora. "We know they can do it."

Just then, Shang came up to the group. But to the seven friends' surprise, the general was very angry.

"General Hardhead?! Brushing my teeth?!" Shang seethed, looking directly at Mulan.

"Shang, what's wrong?" asked Kairi, concerned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mulan.

"Don't give me that!" growled Shang. "I heard you talking about me with the princesses behind my back!"

The seven guards were very puzzled. But Mulan was both puzzled and angry that Shang would accuse her of such a thing.

But before the Chinese woman could say anything, Kairi quickly spoke up. "Shang, Mulan's been with us all night." she explained.

"Yeah, and we can all vouch for that." said Goofy in agreement.

Before Shang could respond angrily, Mickey hopped of the rock he was sitting on and walked over to him.

"Look Shang, I know that you're stressed about the mission after the crash and Heartless attack, but you need to take it easy. You need to rest for a while." said Mickey calmly. "Why don't you head back to the tent and rest. We'll take care of things out here." he suggested.

Shang stayed silent. But he did nod slightly before walking away.

Mulan sighed heavily. "I seriously don't know what's gotten into him."

"I guess the mission has been taking it's toll on him, like Mickey said." Sora pointed out.

"Well at least he's gone to cool off now." Goofy pointed out.

"All the same, if _this_ is the _real_ Li Shang, then I _don't_ like what I'm seeing." grumbled Mulan.

"Ditto." nodded Riku.

Sora just sighed. 'What on Earth has gotten into him?' he thought to himself.

* * *

A few minutes later, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were on Heartless patrol while Mulan took the watch patrol. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po were hiding behind some bushes, looking over at the Emperor's three daughters as they sat near the campfire with Sora and Kairi, who were tasked to watch over them.

"After you." Yao said to Ling, bowing in a gentleman like manor.

Ling shook his head. "No, after you." he insisted, mocking Yao's bow.

Yao growled. "No, after you!" he nearly shouted.

"No, after _you_!" snarled Ling.

The two shorter soldiers then began to get into a fight on the ground. Chien-Po attempted to pull them apart, but not even the biggest soldier could do so, and the three found themselves rolling towards Sora, Kairi, Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting. The five noticed them, and were surprised at the sudden appearance of the three.

"Uh... hi..." greeted Sora with an awkward smile. Kairi giggled at his greeting.

The three soldiers stopped their fighting and quickly stood up straight with sheepish smiles.

"Oh don't mind us." greeted Chien-Po, shyly.

"We just wanted to see how you ladies were doing." said Yao, looking over at the three princesses, awkwardly.

Mei blushed at that.

Then Ling stepped in front of Yao. "And we wanted to ask for your help." he added.

"Ooh, what can we help you with?" asked Su in an excited tone.

Ling chuckled. "Well you see, Chien-Po here has always had a dream..." continued Ling.

Chien-Po was confused. "I have?" he asked. But when Yao elbowed him in the stomach, he quickly changed his answer with a smile saying, "Yes, I have!"

"A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight!" Yao stepped in, pointing towards a distant village.

Sora, Kairi, and the princesses looked over in that direction. They then turned back to the three soldiers.

"I think it's a wonderful dream." Su sighed happily.

"But why do you need their help?" Kairi asked, though her tone suggested that she already knew. Sora noticed and smirked.

"Well, if your highnesses would come with us to the village, then we could still guard them." explained Ling.

"And I could still live my dream." added Chien-Po.

Su and Mei squealed with excitement. They looked over at Ting-Ting.

"Can we go, please?" asked Mei.

"Pretty please?" begged Su.

Ting-Ting seemed conflicted, but at her younger sisters' pleading looks and Sora and Kairi's encouraging looks, she sighed and let out a small smile.

"Sounds like fun." the eldest sister answered.

Mei and Su giggled giddily as they got up with Ting-Ting and joined the three soldiers. Sora and Kairi looked at each other.

"Kairi, would you like to go with them... with me?" asked Sora.

Kairi smirked. "Is Donald's twin sister named Della?" she asked.

Sora chuckled. "Yes." he replied.

Kairi giggled. "You know I would love to." she replied. "Come on!" she then cried, dragging Sora off the log he was sitting on, and the two ran after the three soldiers and three princesses.

* * *

Back at Mulan's tent, said soldier was pacing up and down the space. Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Cri-Kee watched on with concern. Mushu, on the other hand, was watching something else.

"I never noticed we were so different!" Mulan said furiously. "It's like I don't even know him!"

"Well, relationships can be difficult. But these things do take time." Mickey pointed out. "And he only just proposed to you yesterday."

"Was it the same with you and Minnie?" asked Mulan.

Mickey sighed. "Well... not necessarily. But I know it was the same for my sister Amelia, and Minnie's sister Mandie before they each settled down and had families of their own." he replied.

"Same thing with me and my wife!" added Goofy.

"But it's like Mickey said, the mission is probably just getting to him." reminded Riku. "And said mission is supposed to help unite two kingdoms so they don't go to war."

Mulan sighed heavily. "I know. It's just-"

But before she could continue, Mushu spoke up.

"Now that's interesting." he remarked.

"What?" asked Donald.

"Just that the princesses ditched the camp." replied the dragon.

"WHAT?!" the five guards exclaimed together.

"Where are Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po?" asked Mickey, confused.

"Showing them the way, with Sora and Kairi following behind." answered Mushu, lifting up the tent flaps.

Riku, Mulan, and the toon trio looked out the tent and gasped at the sight of Sora, Kairi, Ling, Chien-Po, Yao, Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su leaving towards the village.

"Gawrsh, didn't see that coming." said Goofy.

"What are we gonna tell Shang?" asked Donald, worriedly.

Mulan grabbed her sword and tied it around her waist. "We'll handle this ourselves." she replied. She looked towards the four world-travelers. "You four are with me in case any Heartless show up."

Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey nodded.

Mulan turned to her family guardian and lucky cricket. "Mushu, Cri-Kee, make sure that nothing wakes Shang up." she ordered.

"No problem." Mushu promised as the five guards left the tent.

But Cri-Kee noticed that Mushu had crossed his fingers behind his back. As soon as the five were out of sight, the blue cricket chirped angrily at Mushu, only to be whacked away once again by the dragon's tail.

* * *

Later, Shang was sound asleep, when all of a sudden, behind him, Mushu began to loudly play custom instruments like he was a one-man-band. Shang bolted awake.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed as Mushu quickly fled away.

Shang came outside his tent and his eyes widened when he saw no sign of Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, or the six world-travelers. He ran towards Mulan's tent, and stumbled upon Mei's letter.

Shang picked it up and began to read it. "_'...My duty is to my heart?'_"

He then growled. "Mulan!"

* * *

At the town, the group of eight separated in their respective groups of two. They had all realized that upon entering, there seemed to be some sort of festival going on, as the village was fully decorated, people were wandering everywhere having fun, and there were a lot of shops and activities to enjoy.

Chien-Po and Su came up to one of the stands that had food. A shopkeeper came up to them, showing them some food.

"We just got some excellent ginger." she told them.

"Ginger..." Chien-Po sighed dreamily, "That goes very well with dumplings."

"Did you say dumplings?" asked Su, pulling out said food from her basket.

"How about some fresh ginseng?" the shopkeeper suggested.

"That makes a wonderful accompaniment to soy beans." Chien-Po pointed out.

"One order of soy beans." giggled Su before she took said beans from her basket.

The two lovebirds spent their time going from shop to shop, buying all the food that they could, laughing all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yao and Mei found themselves at a wrestling ring. The referee was standing inside, right next to a tough-looking wrestler.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Shi Rongkai?" the referee called out.

Yao smirked as he cracked his knuckles before taking off the top of his attire.

"Step aside!" he said to the audience, shoving some aside before stepping into the ring.

"Yao... oh no..." Mei gasped in concern.

The audience's response was bursting into laughter at Yao's short height, which the soldier ignored.

The match began. Shi Rongkai growled as he charged towards Yao and leaped onto him. Mei and the audience gasped. But to their surprise, Shi was suddenly lifted up by an ok Yao. The black-eyed soldier smirked as he tossed Shi into a crate. The referee ran up to Yao.

"We have a new champion!" he announced.

The audience erupted into cheers and claps. But Mei was the most happy of all as she she climbed into the ring and hugged Yao and exclaimed happily, "Yao, you're my hero!"

Yao just beamed as he posed.

* * *

And later, the two were at a game they had completed. Yao was looking at the prizes, and smiled when he saw a large stuffed panda bear toy. He pointed to it, and the game runner gave it to Yao, who turned and gave it to Mei, who beamed happily as she hugged it. Mei giggled happily as the two walked away.

* * *

As for Ling and Ting-Ting, the two were walking through the village, the soldier trying to make the princess laugh. Ting-Ting had a look of annoyance, which she hid behind her fan, at Ling's jokes.

They stopped at a fireworks stand as Ling then came up with another joke.

"Okay, how 'bout this one? What does Attila say when he walks through the door? 'Hun, I'm home!'" joked Ling. He then burst out laughing.

Ting-Ting's response was only a raised eyebrow.

Ling noticed this and sighed in defeat as he leaned up against the stand. "I give up. I guess I'm not as funny as I think."

No sooner had he said that, four fireflies accidentally lit four red fireworks hanging from the stand's roof. The fireworks exploded, making Ling scream in fright. He jumped around in fright as red smoke billowed around him before leaning against the stand, dazed and surprised.

Ting-Ting's eyes widened. She suddenly began to snicker, then she burst out laughing before she suddenly snorted. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment and quickly turned away, but nit before snorting and laughing again. She just couldn't help it.

Ling was surprised, but he smiled as he approached her. "What a cute laugh." he chuckled.

Ting-Ting covered her mouth, but still laughed and snorted as she talked. "Oh no, I hate my laugh!"

"What?! It's adorable!" protested Ling. "I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." he chuckled.

Ting-Ting stooped laughing and smirked at Ling. "No sense of humor?" she asked.

Ling was puzzled. Then he saw Ting-Ting go back to the stand, then turned around with two fireworks up her nose. She moved her face around to make them move.

Ling burst out laughing so hard that he two started to snort a little. The two then walked away, arms across each other's backs, laughing and snorting all the way.

* * *

And finally, Sora and Kairi had finished their exploration during all those events. They ate Chinese food, played games, and won _lots_ of prizes. And since Sora's clothes were magic garments, his pockets were able to store _all_ of them, without even showing that they were stuffed. The two were now looking over a bridge towards the sky, gazing at the moon and stars.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi sighed happily.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure is." he sighed as he folded his hands behind the back of his head. "It still amazes me that all those stars up there are other worlds."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If one told me that years ago, I would've thought they were coo-koo, coo-koo." she said to her friend before giggling.

Sora chuckled. "You got that right, Gogo Dodo." he teased.

Kairi giggled and punched him softly in the arm. The both of them laughed some more before sighing heavilly as they gazed back at the night sky. As they did, they felt their hands on top of one another. They didn't notice it just yet, but they did feel a warm feeling in their bodies.

Sora then spoke up. "I know that someday when this is all over, I'm gonna try and visit all of them."

Kairi turned towards her childhood friend. "And will I be there for the ride?" she asked with a smile.

Sora turned and nodded. "I would love that very much." he replied with a smile.

Both smiles grew as the two then noticed that their hands were resting on each other. To Kairi's surprise, Sora's face suddenly looked a bit uneasy.

"Something wrong?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Sora faced Kairi. "Kairi... do you think we can keep this up?" he asked her.

Kairi was confused. "What do you mean? Hiding the fact that we really do love each other from the others until were comfortable admitting it?" she asked.

Sora shook his head. "I mean, do you really think we can start being... well... you know, boyfriend and girlfriend during a time of war?" he asked. "I mean, doesn't starting a relationship when we're trying to protect the worlds from a mad man and his allies a bit, I don't know... crazy?"

Kairi was surprised at the question. She looked into Sora's worried eyes with a reassuring look. "I know that it may seem, as you said, 'crazy.' to begin a relationship during a time like this..." she began. She then smiled. "But if Donald & Daisy, Mulan & Shang, and the soldiers & princesses can do it during rough situations like the threats of war... then I think that we can too." she added with assurance in her voice.

Sora looked surprise at Kairi's modest thinking, before smiling a little. "Yeah... it may not be easy during a time like this... but it's worth a try. Crazy or not."

Kairi giggled at her now-boyfriend's words.

Just then, the two were greeted by Yao, Mei, Chien-Po, Su, Ling, and Ting-Ting. The three couples joined the world-travelers on the bridge.

"Hello Sora. Kairi." greeted Chien-Po. "Would it be an inconvenience if we all joined you in looking at the night sky?" he asked, calmly.

Sora and Kairi shook their heads with smiles. "Not at all." replied Sora.

Grinning, the three couples joined Sora and Kairi in watching the beautiful night sky. It seemed so peaceful as the four couples were happy to be with their loved ones.

But after two minutes...

"Not interrupting, are we?" came a voice.

The group of eight jumped in surprise, which turned to fright as they turned around to see Mulan, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at the bridge's base, the female soldier with her arms crossed while Donald, Goofy, and the two Keyblade Masters stood behind her.

"Sora? Kairi?" Riku asked, calmly.

Sora and Kairi traded nervous glances before Ting-Ting spoke up to defend them. "They were just here for the ride." she quickly explained. "Don't be mad at them."

Riku smirked. "We're not. We're just curious as to why you three ran away."

Goofy nodded. "Yeah, you three are supposed to be getting married,"

"Riku and Goofy are right." nodded Mulan. "Care to explain? We're listening."

"No pressure." assured Mickey.

"Fa Mulan..." stammered Mei. "It's love; Yao and I, Su and Chien-Po..."

"And myself and Lingy-bear." finished Ting-Ting. As everyone looked at her in surprise, she blushed. "I mean Ling."

"Don't you see?" asked Sora. "They truly do love each other."

"For who they are, not what they are." added Kairi.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled at Sora and Kairi's words. Mulan glanced at the three coupled, her expression starting to soften.

Then, Mulan burst into a smile as she ran over to hug them all.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" she exclaimed happily. The three couples beamed happily as they embraced in the hug.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled at the scene. But then...

"Sorry to break up your little party." came a new voice.

Everyone froze and turned around to see Shang march up to them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Would anyone like to explain what _this_ is?" he asked angrily as he pulled out Mei's now crumpled letter.

Mei's eyes widened, but Shang instead turned towards Mulan.

"_'My duty is to my heart?'_ Now who does that sound like?" he asked.

Mulan was shocked at the accusation. Everyone else was as well, but not as much as her.

"General, Mei didn't mean to send that letter-" began Ting-Ting as she tried to defend her sister, but Shang just ignored her.

"You just have to place your feelings above everything, don't you?!" Shang yelled. "Duty, obligation, tradition, it all means nothing to you!"

That was the last straw as Mulan glared at Shang. "It means _everything_ to me!" she exclaimed angrily. "My heart tells me my duty and I follow it!" She sighed heavily as she looked up into Shang's eyes. "You're brave, you're loyal, but you don't trust your heart."

Then, she said something that shocked everyone. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have one."

Shang gasped at that harsh statement as Mulan stormed off angrily back to camp. Everyone else just stared in shock, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

After a moment of silence, Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting bid their loved ones a sad farewell as they followed Mulan back to camp.

Shang regained his composure as he approached Ling, Chien-Po, and Ling. "As for you three, you are not to speak to them. Is that clear?" he asked firmly.

The three soldiers nodded as they followed the four women back to camp. Shang sighed heavily as Sora and Co. approached behind him.

"Shang, you have to understand." explained Sora. "The princesses found their _real_ loves. Just like you and Mulan did."

"But she-" began Shang.

"But she knows what's best." interrupted Kairi. "For everyone, not just herself."

"You're too focused on what _has _to be done, instead of what _needs_ to be done." added Sora. "We know that sometimes you have to put your duty before other people's happiness..."

"But how the other people feel matters just as much." finished Kairi. "And sometimes, even more."

Riku nodded in agreement. "I know that those three getting married will unite the kingdom, but there are _other_ ways to make peace than forced marriages. Especially if the ones being married know nothing about the other." he added, backing up his two best friends.

Sora and Kairi smiled at Riku's support.

Mickey then approached Shang. "Let your heart decide what's right Shang, not just what other people tell you to do."

"And you'd be surprised how good things turn out." finished Sora.

With that said, the six world-travelers left for the camp.

Shang stood silent for a while, pondering over Mulan, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey's words. Sighing, he said nothing as he went back to camp.

But as he did, he didn't see Xigbar on top of the bridge, smirking.

"Well now. If their duties are to their hearts, then let's see what happens when I put that to the test." he chuckled before teleporting away.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Things will be getting intense next chapter. Until then, I'll see you all soon! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Battle at the Bridge

The next morning, no one said a word as the group continued their journey to Qui Gong. Long into the next evening, Shang rode with Riku and Mickey on his horse, Mulan rode with Mushu, Cri-Kee, Sora, and Kairi on Khan, Su, Ting-Ting, and Mei rode on Chien-Po's horse, Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao walked several fee away from the princess, and Donald and Goofy walked in between them.

A long silence filled the air until Ling came up with an idea to loop around Shang's order of not talking to the princesses.

"It's too bad we can't talk to the princesses. But if we could, know what I'd say?" he asked with a grin.

Yao, Chien-Po, and even Donald and Goofy looked confused as Ling continued.

"I'd tell Ting-Ting that she's the prettiest, funniest, most extraordinary girl I've ever met." he answered proudly.

Ting-Ting blushed at the compliment. Donald and Goofy gave warm smiles. Mickey and Riku glanced at each other with smirks with Sora and Kairi glanced at each other with smiles.

Chien-Po and Yao seemed to get the idea as the larger soldier said, "I would tell Princess Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life."

Su blushed at that compliment.

Finally Yao said, "And I would tell Mei that she's one right babe."

Mei giggled at that.

As Sora and Kairi smiled at the soldiers' kind words towards their lovers, they then noticed that Mulan was desperately trying hard not to cry. The secret couple grew concerned for their friend. Mushu then popped out of the carry-on and sat on top of Khan's saddle.

"Aww, don't look so sad girl. Ya still got me; the dynamic duo!" the dragon said comfortingly.

"And us too." added Kairi, indicating herself, Sora, Riku, and the Disney trio.

Sora smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're here for you until we have to leave. Until then, you can talk to us." he added.

Mulan smiled sadly. "Thanks. I know I can always count on you guys, especially you Mushu." she said in gratitude as she held up Mushu in her hands.

Mushu suddenly seemed a bit tense. He began to sweat a little.

"You're always looking out for me." said Mulan, feeling very thankful.

Mushu then began to sweat rapidly as he suddenly _(and finally)_ felt guilt clutch his heart.

"You're the best friend I ever had." finished Mulan with a sad smile.

Finally, those words made Mushu snap and he began to cry and wail uncontrollably.

"I can't take it no more!" he cried. "The only thing wrong with you and Shang... is me." he confessed.

Sora, Kairi, and Mulan were puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora. Then, all of a sudden, it hit him as he frowned at Mushu. "You were the one that caused the carriage to roll away?" he asked.

"Well that was an accident." Mushu said simply before adding sheepishly, "...after many other things that happened to Shang during the picnic that were _on purpose_..."

"It was you outside Shang's tent?" growled Mulan.

"You know I gab." the red dragon admitted.

"And you were the one who woke him up after Mulan said she specifically told you and Cri-Kee _not_ too?!" Kairi demanded.

"It wasn't easy." Mushu admitted. "The man can sleep."

"So _you_ were the one behind all the couple problems between Mulan and Shang?!" Sora growled, outraged at Mushu did such a thing. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded.

"You don't understand! If Mulan got married, then I'd lose my pedestal to Shang's guardians!" Mushu defended.

That statement only made the three angrier.

"You tried to break me and Shang up just you could keep your _job_?!" Mulan roared at the scared dragon.

"How could you be so selfish!?" exclaimed Sora.

Kairi just looked at Mushu with a both angry and disappointed expression.

"Shang and I never had any problems after all." Mulan then said in realization. Her face then lit up. "I have to tell him!"

Mulan then motioned for Khan to ride up next to Shang so she could tell him what was really going on, ignoring Mushu's pleads for forgiveness. Sora and Kairi remained silent knowing what Mushu did _could_ possibly be unforgivable for his selfish actions.

But before Mulan could reach Shang, the entire group was surrounded by Sniper Nobodies.

"Nobodies!" exclaimed Riku.

Quickly hopping off the horses, Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po drew their swords, Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, and Goofy summoned Knight's shield.

But before anyone could attack the Snipers, said Nobodies suddenly leaped from their spots and into the front of the group, blocking them. And then, their commander appeared.

"Well, well, well, looks like the cavalry finally arrived to their final destination." snarked Xigbar.

"Xigbar!" Sora exclaimed with a glare.

"Wait a minute..." said Mulan before she angrily pointed her sword in the Nobody's direction. "You were that trespasser that arrived after Shan-Yu's defeat!" she exclaimed.

Xigbar chuckled darkly. "'Trespasser?' As if! I was just looking for the Keybarer." he replied. "And maybe cast that world to darkness..." he added softly.

"What are you doing here Xigbar?" demanded Mickey.

"Who! Take it easy Mouse King." chuckled Xigbar as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "No need to get your tail in a twist." He then smirked. "I'm just here to bring you and your Keyblade wielding amigos back to HQ."

"And what does that make us?" asked Donald, indignantly.

Xigbar smirked darkly at the mage. "You and the dumb dog will merely be killed for helping them interfere with our plans. Although..." The old Organization's Number 2 paused impressively. "I'll spare your death sentence if you'll join us." he offered.

Goofy glared. "No dice Xigbar! We're not betraying the light to live, be your slaves, and hurt the innocent!"

"And you're not using our family to help forge the χ-blade!" added Donald.

"And you aren't welcome in China, you or your evil allies." added Shang with an angry look. "As the general of the Emperor's army, I order you to leave at once!"

Xigbar just chuckled. "Leave? As if! I guess if you lot won't play fair..." Xigbar then paused as he summoned his two Arrowguns. "Then I'll just have to play with your devotions."

"What are you talking about?" demanded a confused Kairi.

Xigbar smirked. "Devotion to protect others... or to stopping the darkness. Now!"

Suddenly, the Sniper Nobodies leaped from their spots and surrounded the Princesses, who screamed in fright.

Sora turned to his friends. "Split up!"

Nodding everyone went their separate ways. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mulan, and Shang went to fight Xigbar while Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao went to fight off the Nobodies and protect the princesses.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Shang, and Mulan got into fighting positions as Xigbar readied his arrow guns.

_(Xigbar Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Xigbar_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Riku_

_Kairi_

_Mulan_

_Li Shang_

Xigbar leaped into the air and began to fire. Sora and his friends blocked his shots with their weapons. Sora and Riku leaped into the air and tried slashing Xigbar, but it was difficult as the Nobody managed to block most of their attacks. As soon as he shoved them out of the way, Kairi blasted him with a blizzard spell. Xigbar fell to the ground and began fire more shots, which were defected by Mulan and Shang, who then tried to slash him. But surprisingly, Xigbar managed to block their attacks with ease with his Arrowguns acting as swords.

"Gotcha now!" he taunted.

But his minor victory was short lived as Sora fired a Perlza spell, sending the Nobody backwards several feet. As Xigbar regained his balance, he was suddenly double-punched, then round-kicked by Riku as Kairi fired a fire spell. Xigbar growled as he fired a dozen more arrows, this time, going from left to right in front of his enemies. Although they managed to block some more, the five soldiers were hit.

"Heal!" exclaimed Kairi, casting cures on the five.

Healed, they charged into attacks again. Sora slashed Xigbar several more timed, but was smacked in the face by the butt of the arrowgun. But Mulan used this chance to swing-kick Xigbar in the face before Shang charged forward, and slashed Xehanort's vessel across the chest. Though it wasn't enough to wound him badly as Xigbar leaped into the air again, only this time, he was upside-down.

"R for reloaded!" he laughed as he began to spin around as he fired.

In the process of blocking the arrows, Sora, Riku, and Kairi tried casting more spells, but only few hit Xigbar. Sora and Kairi leaped into the air, and then at the same time, slashed him with their Keyblades. As Xigbar fell, both Mulan and Shang leaped forward and kicked him away, just as Riku leaped ofver Xigbar, fired a fire spell from his Keyblade, jumped up again, and side-kicked the Nobody away.

And just before Xigbar could recover, Riku lepaed over again, joined Sora and Kairi, and the three held their Keyblades up, and performed their own Trinity Spell, which casted a beam of light down on Xigbar, finally bringing him to the ground.

_(Xigbar Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Xigbar groaned as he slowly got up. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mulan, and Shang approached him with caution, their weapons aimed right at the Nobody.

"By the order of the Emperor of China, you will leave this world!" ordered Shang.

Xigbar just chuckled. "Sorry, General Hardhead. But I ain't leaving just yet."

Then without warning, Xigbar leaped backwards and onto a wooden bridge over a cliff, covered in fog down below. The group of five were shocked at his fast recovery.

"How did-" Sora began, but was interrupted by Xigbar chuckling.

"Oh come on Sora, did you forget what Saïx told you?" he asked with a smirk. "Vessels of Xehanort don't wear out that easily."

Xigbar then aimed his Arrowguns again.

Nodding, the group of five charged towards the Nobody onto the bridge. Mulan and Shang leaped over Xigbar to the other side as then then joined the Keybalde wielders in charging towards him.

Mulan raised her sword towards Xigbar, who then blocked it once again. But while Xigbar was distracted, Sora blasted him again with a light spell. Xigbar growled as he swiped away Mulan's arm and sword and fire s few shots towards Sora, who, along with Riku and Kairi, blocked them with their Keyblades.

Xigbar then suddenly leaped into the air again, suddenly combining his Arrowguns into his rifle, Sharpshooter. As he decended down, he fired bigger shots towards the group. Mulan and Shang did their best to deflect them while maintaining their balance on the bridge. As Kairi fired back with fire spells, Sora and Riku protected her by each quickly summoning a second Keyblade:

Sora – Master's Defender

Riku – Soul Eater

As the blocked the arrows, Xigbar landed again, and leaped over Sora and Kairi towards Riku, who crossed Way to Dawn and Soul Eater against each other to block the oncoming attack. Sora and Kairi, during that time, began to fire more spells towards Xigbar.

But Xigbar had other ideas. As he landed, he made sure it was rough and made the bridge sway.

The five heroes struggled to maintain their balance as Riku tried to attack Xigbar again, but before he could cast any spells as he brought his weapons to a striking position, Xigbar suddenly kicked Riku's arms away, and bashed Riku against his chest with Sharpshooter. Riku stumbled backwards towards the edge, lost his grip on both Keyblades – which fell and disappeared as they hit the bridge, tripped over the rope, and fell over!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!..." screamed Riku in terror as he plummeted down into the mist below, his screams fading away as he fell.

"_NOOOOO!"_ Sora and Kairi screamed in shock and horror as they, a horrified Mulan, and horrified Shang watched Riku disappear into the mist.

Suddenly flashbacks came into Sora's mind:

_Riku consumed by the darkness when Destiny Islands fell to darkness..._

_Goofy bashed in the head by the boulder while saving Mickey at the bailey in Radiant Garden..._

_Tron _(as Rinzler)_ falling to his apparent death in the grid..._

_Davy Jones stabbing Will Turner in the chest on board _The Flying Dutchman_ in The Caribbean..._

_Doc being shot to death by the Libyans in Hill Valley..._

_Belle being pulled into the water under the ice after she rescued Chip..._

At those memories of nearly losing friends to horrible fates for good, Sora growled in anger and charged towards Xigbar.

But Xigbar merely smirked as he fired several shots at Sora. Sora managed to block some with Kingdom Key as he got ready to attack with Master's Defender. But then, Xigbar did an uppercut, kicking Sora in his chest, sending the Keybalde wielder into the air, making him lose his grips on both Keybaldes, which disappeared in an instant. And due to the direction Sora was facing, he fell over the side of the bridge!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in terror as he fell down into the mist, his screams fading away as he fell.

"SORA! NOOOOOOOOO!" Kairi screamed in horror, tears streaming down her face. She turned to look at Xigbar, rage plastered on her face for the apparent deaths of Sora and Riku.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed. "You killed by best friends!"

Xigbar just chuckled heartlessly. "Sorry Beauty School Dropout, but they sealed their own fates when they rushed onto the bridge." he said to the Princess of Heart. "Although you guys are now four guardians short, I suppose we'll have to go the alternate route. But luckily, the superiors will understand. We won't have to worry about them anymore."

Kairi gritted her teeth, then let out a battle cry as she charged towards Xigbar, Keybalde ready. But Xigbar just smirked as he used the sharp part of Sharpshooter to cut the both ropes on one side of the bridge. He then quickly disappeared through a corridor.

Kairi, Mulan, and Shang struggled once more to retain their balance as suddenly, the wooden planks broke under Mulan and Shang's feet. The ropes began to snap as well. Mulan and Shang screamed as they felt the planks under them fall, and then they began to fall.

"MULAN! SHANG!" Kairi screamed in horror.

Luckily, Mulan grabbed a piece of rope still attached, and then grabbed Shang by his hand. Kairi then watched in horror as the rope snapped on one side, but the other remained intact. Mulan and Shang screamed as they went down farther. The process also made Kairi lose her balance, but she quickly used the teeth of her Keyblade to grasp the knot in the rope in between the unbroken planks.

Kairi watched in extreme worry as she looked down at Mulan and Shang.

"Shang, hang on!" said Mulan.

But Shang grew worried as the rope seemed to be snapping. "It won't hold us both!" he cried.

"It will! It will Shang!" assured Mulan, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the rope began to snap until the piece holding both ends was very thin. Mulan struggled to hold on.

Kairi watched in great concern as tears seemed to be streaming down her cheeks. Her heart pounded rapidly as she hoped that the two would survive.

"Mulan..." Shang said softly with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry..."

"Please!" begged Mulan.

But it was too late. Shang let go of Mulan's arm, and his slid through her grasp as he fell down into the caverns below.

Kairi and Mulan gasped in horror. _"SHANG! SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNG!"_ they both screamed as tears fell down their faces.

Kairi and Mulan could only stare in horror as they softly cried over the losses of Sora, Riku, and Shang. Kairi then swung herself with her Keyblade onto land. Mulan then climbed up the rope, and carefully climbed across the planks to join Kairi.

As soon as Mulan set both feet on land, she and Kairi embraced in comfort as they cried.

Just then, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Ling, Chien-Po, Yao, Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting rushed over, all looking very exhausted.

"We defeated the Nobodies!" exclaimed Goofy.

As soon as they regained their breaths, they all noticed that they were three people short.

"Wait, where's Sora, Riku, and Shang?" asked Mickey.

Kairi and Mulan broke their hug and looked at the group with heartbroken expressions. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mushu, Cri-Kee, the soldiers, and the princesses were confused, but then gasped in horror whn the truth hit them like a sack of bricks.

"No..." gasped Mickey.

"They... they didn't!" pleaded Mushu.

Kairi and Mulan suddenly began to cry again. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ling, Chien-Po, Yao, Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting, tears falling, embraced the two heartbroken heroes in a group hug. Mushu and Cri-Kee embraced Mulan around her arm. Shang's horse merely just ran away, not being able to cope with his master's death.

Everyone wept over the deaths of Shang... Riku... and Sora.

* * *

After recovering from all the emotions, the remaining group was deciding what to do next. The night that the princesses where supposed to be married was approaching fast as night neared it's end.

"Fa Mulan."said Mei. "We're ready to go through with the wedding." Su and Ting-Ting nodded in agreement.

But Mulan said something that shocked them. "No, you're orders were to take care of each other."

Everyone gasped at her words.

"Losing Shang, Sora, and Riku will _not_ be meaningless." Mulan said firmly. "No matter what it takes, _I'm_ finishing this mission."

Then someone said something that was just as shocking.

"I'm joining you."

Everyone froze as they turned towards Kairi, who had the same firm look Mulan had on earlier. "I can't let you do this alone." she said firmly.

"Kairi... a-are you sure?" asked Mickey, concerned.

Kairi nodded. "I'm doing what my heart is telling me to do."

Mulan smiled in gratitude at Kairi's decision. They then hopped onto Khan, Mushu and Cri-Kee then hopping into Khan's saddle bag.

Kairi turned to her friends. "I know you guys will win the war and save Terra, Ven, and Aqua. I will join you if I can."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were hesitant, but knew that Kairi and Mulan were following what their hearts told them to.

"Ok Kairi." Mickey said finally.

"We'll do our best to finish the mission." nodded Donald.

"Take care of yourselves, ok?" asked Goofy.

Mulan and Kairi nodded with smiles on their faces. "We promise." the both chorused.

With that said, Khan rode off with Mulan, Cri-Kee, and the two girls.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Su, Ting-Ting, and Mei stood in silence as they watched them go. Donald finally broke the silence.

"Now what?" he asked.

Mickey looked back at the trail they came down earlier. "Well, I case we take the princesses home."

"Sounds fine with us." said Ting-Ting. Su and Mei nodded in agreement.

"I hope your father will understand what happened." said Chien-Po.

"Father loves us." assured Su. "He will understand."

"Whelp, then let's get going." said Mickey.

As the group of nine departed, Mickey noticed Donald and Goofy looking sad.

"You two ok?" he asked softly.

Donald and Goofy looked at their king sadly.

"We really miss them." Donald sighed.

"Sora was one of the best friends we ever had..." sighed Goofy. "He reminded me of Max, even though he saw me as a brother."

"And he reminded me of Della ." sighed Donald. "And I had just started to fully get along with Riku, after what had happened two years ago..."

Mickey sighed sadly. "I know how you feel fellas. I really miss them to. They and Kairi really have changed our lives in a fantastic way. During Castle Oblivion and while protecting you guys, me and Riku did have a nice brotherly bond."

"Is that why you let him not be so formal with you?" asked Goofy.

Mickey nodded. "And when we were all spending time together during our traveling, that's when me and Sora started to bond. Kairi too. And during that time, I realized that I don't really like the formalities, despite being king. And given how close we all became as friends towards family, that's when I felt like there was no need for them to be so formal with me, like Riku. And during all that, I realized the same thing with you two." Mickey smiled slightly. "You both were by best childhood friends, and I'll admit, I missed being addressed by name by you."

Donald and Goofy smiled warmly before sighing.

"I guess friendships like Sora, Riku, and Kairi's, and being friends with them make you feel happier." sighed Goofy. "I'm really gonna miss them now that Kairi's getting married to help keep this world safe and Sora & Riku are gone."

"Us too Goofy." Donald said sympathetically. "Us too..."

"And we're gonna get through it. All of us." said Mickey.

Sharing a quick group hug, Mickey Donald and Goofy then rejoined the soldiers and princesses.

But little did the group of nine know that they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Down the way near a lake, Shang's horse came up to the water. The horse then saw a figure rise up from the water, coughing for air. The horse quickly rushed up to it and pulled it out of the water.

"Good horse..." the figure wheezed, pushed his long black hair to the side... revealing a pain-filled and _alive_ Shang. He rose out from the water, revealing himself to be in torn clothing. Shang reached into his horse's saddle pouch and pulled out a potion from many the travelers gave to him and the other soldiers, and quickly drank it.

As soon as Shang finished, he saw two more figures in the river. Putting the vile the potion was in back into the saddle pouch, he approached the lake, and saw that one figure had brown spiky hair, and the other had short silver hair. Shang's eyes widened.

"Sora! Riku!" he exclaimed. The general quickly ran into the lake, and used his strength to pull the two teens out.

After setting them on dry land, Sora and Riku suddenly began to cough. They looked up to Shang with weary eyes.

"Shang...?" Sora asked, weakly.

"Easy soldiers." said Shang, handing the two a potion each. "We had a rough landing."

"How in the name of Walt did we survive?" asked Riku as he began drinking the potion.

"Did someone cast a Zero Gravity spell?" asked Sora. "I know I couldn't because I lost my grip on both Keyblades and was too started and scared to think straight."

"I couldn't have either." said Riku. "For the same reason."

"And before I let go so Mulan could escape, Kairi couldn't have either as she was hanging on for life with her Keyblade." added Shang.

Sora then gulped down his potion before saying, "And Mickey and Donald were busy protecting the princesses and stopping those Snipers."

"So then... who saved us?" asked Riku.

Then came their answer. Out from behind a large rock, came a figure dressed in gold and maroon armor... with a Keyblade. It was none other, than Terra's Lingering Will, the figure Sora, Riku, and their friends encountered in Whitechapel, and whom Sora, Donald, and Goofy encountered during an accidental trip to the Keyblade Graveyard from Disney Castle.

Sora and Riku's eyes widened.

"Terra?!" they both exclaimed in shock.

Lingering Will said nothing as he tossed his Keyblade into the air and it transformed into his glider. HE then hopped onto it, and flew off.

"Terra, wait!" called Sora.

"Do you know that person?" asked Shang.

"Sort of." Riku admitted with a shrug. "It's a long story."

"Well, tell me about it while we look for our friends." said Shang as he boarded his horse. "It might take us a while as we don't know how far in rearrangements they could've gone."

"Right." Sora and Riku both chorused as they too got on and sat behind Shang.

With that said, Shang's horse took off as fast as he could.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three spotted a certain group of nine, not too far away from Qui Gong.

"There they are!" exclaimed Riku, pointing towards them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" shouted Sora.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei stopped in their tracks as they turned to the source of the noise. Their eyes widened as they gasped in shock.

"Sora! Riku! Shang!" cried Donald.

"You're alive!" cried Goofy.

Immediately, Sora and Riku got off Shang's horse and ran up to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the group of five embracing in a tight hug while the soldiers and princesses greeted Shang happily.

"We thought we lost you guys!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah, how in the name of Clan McDuck did you survive?!" Donald asked, very confused.

"It was Terra." replied Riku.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped. "Terra?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Sora and Riku nodded. "Yeah. His Lingering Will casted a Zero Gravity spell that saved us." explained Sora.

Before the three toons could ask anything else, Sora and Riku looked around and saw that they were short a few friends.

"Where's Kairi and Mulan?" asked Sora.

"They took off for Qui Gong to take our place." explained Ting-Ting as she, her sisters, and the four soldiers came up to the five world-travelers.

"So we could be with who we wanted." added Su, sadly.

Sora, Riku, and Shang were shocked.

"But... but Kairi's too young to get married!" Sora pointed out.

"Saving her for yourself?" Donald teased.

Sora blushed and would've said something in denial until...

"NOT NOW DONALD!" Riku, Mickey, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Ting-Ting exclaimed in unison, making Donald jump and hold his hands up in surrender.

"Right, sorry..." the mage mumbled, embarrassed.

"Anyways, I don't think age is on Kairi's mind." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, both her and Mulan think they lost someone important to them." Mickey said in agreement. "And they're still trying to help make peace with Qui Gong without having Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting marry people they don't know so they can be with the ones they _do_ know and love."

"Mulan and Riku were right. No one should marry someone they don't love." Shang said with sudden realization "I'm going to Qui Gon!"

"We're going too!" said Yao with determination.

"No, you're not. Stay here." ordered Shang as he got back on his horse. Then, Sora tapped his shoulder.

"I'm not standing around while my friend is getting married at such a young age." he told the general.

"Neither am I." said Riku.

Shang nodded at their confidence, and allowed for them to sit behind him. His horse then took off with all three of them towards the city, leaving the others confused

"So... is that an order or somethin'?" asked Goofy out loud.

Chien-Po shook his head with a smile. "I'd say it was a friendly suggestion."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**One last chapter to go! Man this was another fast one just like the last two stories this month. **_

_**I'll level with you on what to expect in the last chapter before the next story: One last boss fight, and some action in Twilight Town. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Rescue

_**Final chapter at last! Enjoy!**_

Kairi sighed as she looked out towards the city of Qui Gong on the balcony of the palace. Night was among them, but the city was lit up - just like the festival – for the weddings. Everything had happened pretty fast: She and Mulan had to explain to Qui Gong's leader, Lord Chin, about everything that had happened. Lord Chin was furious and was about to declare war, but when Mulan and Kairi told them that they would take the princesses' places, he was impressed by their bold decision and agreed to their proposal.

Kairi now wore a Chinese dress in shades of red, pink, purple, and burgundy. Her hair was also tied into a bun. But all she could think about was Sora and Riku, how they died while they tried to fight evil to protect this world. Especially Sora, the person who loved her, and was the best secret boyfriend she could've ever asked for. But now he was gone, and they didn't even get to finally tell their friends the truth. And now here she was, getting married so three princesses wouldn't have to marry complete strangers. Like Mulan, Kairi was willing to take that chance.

Kairi sighed heavily, knowing that she was about to become a wife soon, when she heard a voice.

_"How're you feeling, Kairi?"_

Kairi jumped, and turned to see a faded Naminé standing next to her. She sighed.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a lot of things Naminé." she replied sadly. "Sadness, nervousness, you name it."

_"I know how you feel."_ said Naminé as she gazed out to the city with her somebody, a sad expression across her face. _"Mulan lost Shang, you and the Disney Castle residents lost Sora and Riku... and I lost Roxas."_

Kairi gasped. She had nearly forgotten that Roxas' heart was still in Sora's heart. And now... he was gone too. She looked at her Nobody with sympathy.

"Oh Naminé, I-I-I'm so sorry." Kairi said apologetically.

Naminé smiled sadly, but had assurance on her face as she faced Kairi. _"It wasn't your fault. Xigbar's to blame for this."_

Kairi just sighed once more as Naminé placed her hands on the Princess of Heart's shoulders. _"Hey, whatever happens, I'm with you to the end."_

Kairi smiled sadly, but thankfully. "Thanks Naminé."

Naminé just smiled.

Just then, Mulan came out to the deck, wearing an outfit similar to Kairi's, but more red. She also had her hair pulled into a bun with a pale blue comb with a white lily on it in her hair.

"Hello Kairi. Naminé." she greeted.

"Hey Mulan." both girls said at the same time.

"The ceremony will begin shortly. Lord Chin and the princes will see us soon." said the soldier.

"Thanks for the message." Kairi sighed.

Just then, Mushu came out from behind Mulan's back and sat on the railing. He felt terrible for what had happened, guilt and remorse all over his face.

"Looks like we won't be a team after all Mushu." Mulan said sadly.

"Mulan, I would give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this." Mushu replied as the two hugged.

As the pulled away Mulan said with a sigh, "I doubt even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this." She then set Mushu down on the railing as she walked away. "Bye, Mushu." she said sadly.

Kairi, Naminé, and Mushu watched Mulan go.

_"She really misses Shang."_ Naminé said with pity.

"They really loved each other." Kairi sighed as tears threatened to storm down her face. "I just can't believe they're gone."

Mushu sighed in guilt. "It's my fault those three fine young men are gone. If I hadn't been so selfish, they they'd still be here."

Kairi knelt to Mushu's level and stroked him gently.

"What happened to Sora, Shang, and Riku wasn't your doing Mushu." she assured.

_"Yeah. Xigbar's the one to blame."_ Naminé added.

"I just thought that if you were to get married, it'd be to Sora, not some rich, snobby prince." Mushu sighed.

Kairi sighed before looking out towards the sight of the city. "Me too Mushu. Me too."

With that said, Naminé quickly went back into Kairi's heart, and said Princess of Heart walked back inside with Mushu.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the borders to Qui Gong, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Su, Ting-Ting, Mei, Chien-Po, Ling, and Yao were about to enter.

"Think we can make it?" asked Mei.

"It's worth a shot." said Goofy.

Just then, Shadow Heartless and Creeper Nobodies blocked their paths.

"Unless they stand in our way." groaned Donald, this time summoning Magus Staff.

Mickey and Goofy followed suite with Kingdom Key D and Frozen Pride. Yao, Chien-Po, and King drew their swords.

"Wait, we want to help too!" exclaimed Su. Mei and Ting-Ting nodded in agreement.

"But we don't have any more swords." said Chien-Po.

"No... but I've got plenty of staffs!" said Donald, summoning three more in his free hand, and tossing them over to the Emperor's daughters.

Su caught Morning Star, Ting-Ting caught Centurion, and Mei caught Nobody Lance.

Soon, Mickey, Donald, Yao, Mei, Chien-Po, Su, Ling, and Ting-Ting began slashing Heartless and Nobodies with their weapons while Goofy bashed them away with his shield.

The three princesses were actually pretty good with Donald's staffs as they fought. They struggled at first, but got the hang of it, as it was easier thank casting random spells they didn't know.

After three minutes, all the Heartless and Nobodies were defeated. Everyone panted in exhaustion while Donald and Mickey casted cures on everyone.

"Well, that gets rid of those pests." said Yao.

"Well then, let's go!" said Ling.

Nodding, the group of nine took off. Like Sora, Riku, and Shang, they had a wedding to crash.

* * *

Back in Qui Gong. Kairi and Mulan _(now with headdresses on their heads)_ stood in front of Lord Chin, a short, round man dressed in gold, black, and red Chinese garments. He also had balck hair that was starting to gray a little. The statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity Mulan mentioned earlier stood over them. Two princes stood on each side of the girls, but looked like they wanted to do anything with the wedding. Lord Chin cleared his throat as he addressed the wedding guests... which was basically the whole town.

"My people, the Golden Dragon of Unity, who guides us in all we do, today sacrifices to unions that will be a blessing for all of Qui Gong!" Lord Chin exclaimed proudly.

Watching from above, Mushu and Cri-Kee looked on sadly. Mushu tried to think of something he could do to get Mulan and Kairi out of this.

"Tonight, we shall unite not only two lives, but also two kingdoms-" Lord Chin continued, before he was suddenly interrupted by a horse neighing.

Just then, a horse came in through the crowd, carrying Sora, Riku, and Shang on it. The guests all gasped at the unexpected arrival. Mulan, Kairi, Mushu, and Cri-Kee all gasped in shock as well that their friends were alive before they instantly lit up.

Mulan and Kairi then ran towards them just as the boys got off Shang's horse. Mulan embraced Shang tightly as Kairi grabbed Sora and Riku in a big hug, which they happily returned.

"Yeah! They guys to the rescue! Lucky for Lord Chin, cause I was gonna whip his butt!: Mushu cheered from above. Cri-Kee rolled his eyes, but retained a smile.

"You're alive..." Mulan barley whispered, touching Shang's face, expecting him to disappear at any moment.

"I couldn't let you get married without me." Shang replied with a warm smile, stroking Mulan's face lovingly.

"I thought I lost you two..." Kairi said softly as she hugged her childhood friends.

"Trust us, no one's separating us from each other like that ever again!" Sora said with confidence.

"We'll always be there for each other." said Riku with a smile.

Kairi then broke the hug as she looked at them happily. "How did you survive?" she asked.

Sora and Riku looked at each other before turning back to the redhead.

"It was Terra, or rather his Lingering Will." replied Riku.

Kairi gasped. "Terra was here?!" she exclaimed.

Back at the stand, Lord Chin just stared in shock at what just happened. His sons, on the other hand, looked like they didn't mind at all that the wedding wasn't going to happen. But the leader of Qui Gong's face then changed to anger.

"This is outrageous! You will leave at once!" he ordered.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mulan, and Shang looked at him with glares.

"Not a chance." said Sora. "We're not going anywhere."

"How dare you trample upon this sacred ceremony!" Lord Chin exclaimed.

"How dare you force three princesses to marry some people they don't even know!" Riku shot back.

"Ah love, what an interesting, but pathetic bond." came a snarky voice.

Just then, through the crowd coming up to the five... was Xigbar.

"Xigbar?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What in the name of Walt are you doing here?!" demanded Riku.

"Another beat down I presume?" Kairi asked as she flashed a death glare to the man who nearly killed Sora, Riku, and Shang.

Xigbar just chuckled darkly. "As if. I already took my beating from you lot. I'm just here to drop off a little something to bring this word to our side." he replied.

"What are you talking about!" demanded Shang.

Xigbar just smirked darkly as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, rising up from behind the place came a large dragon-like Heartless. It was light purple with yellow eyes, blue-violet spikes on it's back, red claws and toes, fiery-orange wings, and the Heartless embalm on it's chest.

"I'm not worthy!" cried Mushu as he bowed before the Heartless dragon.

"I'll let you lot meet your ends in the presence of the Dark Guardian." chuckled Xigbar as he disappeared through a corridor.

"What is that thing?!" shrieked Lord Chin.

"Something we have to take care of!" exclaimed Riku.

"Everyone get to safety!" shouted Kairi.

Quickly, the crowd dispersed. The princes helped their father hide inside the palace.

As Mulan and Shang drew their swords, Sora summoned Hidden Dragon, Riku summoned Unbound, and Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Before they could start attacking, they heard several footsteps coming up behind them. The five turned around to see Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yao, Mei, Chien-Po, Su, Ling, and Ting-Ting rush up to them, weapons still in hand. At that time, Mushu hopped down and landed on Mulan's shoulder. Cri-Kee then hopped down onto Mushu's back.

And then, out of nowhere, came Terra's Lingering Will on his glider. He hopped off it as it transformed back into his Keyblade: Ends of the Earth.

"Terra!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed together.

Lingering Will said nothing as he got into a fighting position with his Keyblade.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mickey.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"Alright, for China!" shouted Mulan.

Everyone got into fighting positions.

_(Davy Jones Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Dark Guardian_

_Party Members;  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Lingering Will_

_Mulan (in tandem with Mushu and Cri-Kee)_

_Li Shang_

_Assistants:  
Yao_

_Ling_

_Chien-Po_

_Mei_

_Su_

_Ting-Ting_

The battle started as Sora and Lingering Will fired fire spells at the dragon Heartless, temporary blinding him. Riku and Kairi used this advantage to leap into the air and fire blizzard spells. The dragon Heartless started to move towards them, but Goofy tossed his shield into the air like a Frisbee, hitting the monster in the jaw. Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting used this advantage to scatter and strike the feet of the monster with their weapons. As the Dark Guardian was distracted, Donald casted a thunder spell against it.

The Dark Guardian lurched forward and roared out fire at the travelers, but both Lingering Will and Mickey casted water spells and Donald casted a blizzard spell to extinguish it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi used that advantage to cast some more light spells. Mulan, Shang, Chien-Po, Ling, Yao, Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting then hopped onto the Heartless' back and jammed their weapons into the neck.

The large Heartless roared in pain. This gave Riku and Mickey the advantage at blasting some Perlza spells at it. The dragon breathed out more fire, making the travelers scatter. As soon as the Heartless stopped releasing fire, Sora, Mulan, Kairi, and Shang leaped up and slashed their weapons against it's head. The Dark Guardian moved upwards once again, and tried to slash them away with it's claws, but was interrupted by Riku and Donald casting light spells against it, followed By Goofy tossing his shield at it again.

As the Dark Guardian moved forward one again, it tried to stomp on Mickey, Lingering Will, Goofy, Shang, Mei, and Su, but was stopped by Mushu leaping off Mulan's shoulder, and breathing his own fire on the Heartless' large foot. The Dark Guardian roared in anger, but was suddenly blasted by a lightning spell casted by Donald.

Mulan, Shang, Yao, Mei, Ling, Ting-Ting, Chien-Po, and Su then tossed their weapons and they stabbed the giant Heartless against it's chest. Riku, Mickey, Kairi, and Lingering Will casted more light spells against it, finally making falter. Mushu and Cri-Kee rushed back on top the top of the Golden Dragon of Unity as the cricket hopped onto Mushu's head, and used his ears to maneuvered the dragon in certain directions as Mushu breathed his fire once again. All the spells, fire, and wounds from the swords and staff were too much for the Dark Guardian to handle as it slowly began to falter against all the pressure. This gave Sora, Donald, and Goofy the chance to run up to the Heartless, raise their weapons, and cast their Trinity Spell, finally putting an end to the Dark Guardian.

The Dark Guardian fell to the ground and disappeared into darkness, leaving only the five swords and three staffs in it's place as a heart floated away to Kingdom Hearts.

_(Davy Jones Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As soon as the Dark Guardian vanished into darkness, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy dismissed their weapons. Mulan, Shang, Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting walked over and grabbed their weapons, the princesses tossing the staffs back to Donald, who dismissed them like his own staff, and the soldiers putting their swords back into their holsters.

"Is everyone alright?" Mickey called out.

"Yeah, we're good." called Sora.

"Now that was a tough Heartless." commented Donald as he, Sora, and Kairi casted cures on everyone.

"At least we had all the help we could get." Kairi pointed out with a smile.

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po turned towards Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting with proud smiles. "You three were amazing." complimented Chien-Po.

The Emperor's daughters smiled and blushed at the praise.

"Thank you." thanked Ting-Ting.

"It was fun!" giggled Su.

"It felt really great!" added Mei.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, and Shang smiled at the scene warmly. Then Sora remembered something.

"Oh right! Terra, thanks for-" he began, but as he and the others turned around, they noticed that Lingering Will was gone.

"Huh?" said Goofy, scratching his head in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" asked Donald.

"That's odd. First Whitechapel, now here." muttered Kairi. "Why is Terra's Lingering Will running away from us?"

"Maybe he's scared." shrugged Riku.

"But... what of?" asked Sora.

Before anyone could make any guesses, the crowd returned into the palace courtyard. Then, Lord Chin and his sons returned to the platform, the ruler of Qui Gong having a scowl on his face.

"Although I am grateful that you disposed of the monster, I still had an agreement. Now, I must ask you intruders to leave immediately!" he demanded.

The group of fourteen groaned in irritation as they glared angrily at Lord Chin.

"First we save his, his son's, and his people's lives, and _this_ is the thanks we get?!" growled Donald.

"Where's the Golden Dragon of Unity when you need him." grumbled Kairi.

Shang, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling stood protectively in front of Mulan, Mei, Su, and Ting-Ting, the general looking at Lord Chin in the eye.

"My lord, I love Mulan. I don't care what the rules say." he said firmly. Shang then turned to face Mulan with a warm smile. "If she'll have me, I intend to marry her right here. Right now."

Mulan smiled happily.

But those words just angered Lord Chin even further. "Insolent dog! Seize them!" he ordered, pointing at the group.

But just before the guards could move to arrest the world-travelers, soldiers, and princesses, a giant burst of flames rained down in front of them. Everyone looked up to the that the flames were coming from the Golden Dragon of Unity.

"STOP! What's with all the drama?!" a familiar voice demanded.

Lord Chin gasped. "The Golden Dragon of Unity! He lives!" he cried as he and his citizens bowed before the statue.

"Mushu?" Mulan asked quietly.

The group of fourteen squinted their eyes towards the statue's mouth, and could barley see that it was indeed Mushu, hiding with Cri-Kee holding up a megaphone to the dragon.

"You dang right I live!" Mushu exclaimed into the megaphone. "So you best drop your dumpling-eating behind on down and tell me why we're not busting out the vows!"

"But your greatness," stammered Lord Chin. "General Li Shang is not a son of Qui Gong."

"SILENCE!" roared Mushu as another burst of flames erupted from the statue's mouth, making Lord Chin cower behind Shang.

"I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and _I_ decide whom to Unify!" Mushu exclaimed. "My all-seeing eye has peered into the very heart of China. And I've never seen two people more right for one another than Mulan and Shang. Give them a hand, won't you please?"

With that said, everyone in the courtyard applauded as Mulan and Shang embraced.

"Now, I command you to proceed at once!" demanded Mushu.

"Yes, your greatness. As you command." whimpered Lord Chin.

Sora, the word-travelers, the soldiers, and princesses all smirked at one another.

Mushu cleared his throat before continuing. "Let's get to business. Mulan, do you love Shang? Of course. Shang, do you love Mulan? Yes. Moving on. By the power invested in me, by me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone applauded as Mulan ans Shang kissed passionately.

"Way to go guys!" cheered Sora.

"You got anything to say, Lord Double-Chin?" Mushu asked the leader of Qui Gong.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, whatever you say." replied Lord Chin, meekly.

Mushu then turned towards Su, Mei, Ting-Ting, and Kairi. "And furthermore, I hereby release Ms. Kairi from her vow and may go back to travelling with her family to protect others from the darkness."

Kairi pumped her fist happily as Sora and Riku gave her a quick side hug.

"AND," Mushu continued. "I also decree that the princesses of the Middle Kingdom are to released from their vow, and may marry whomsoever they please. And whoever pleases them, that's very important, right here, right now!"

Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting squealed happily as they kissed Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling, now becoming husbands and wives themselves.

Everyone else cheered as fireworks erupted all around them, celebrating peace between the two kingdoms, and four happy marriages.

* * *

Later, outside the borders to Qui Gong, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Cri-Kee, Su, Ting-Ting, and Mei stood together. Kairi and Mulan were now back in their regular clothes and out of the wedding ones. The residents of the Middle Kingdom very getting ready to head back in a new carriage that was gonna be hauled by Khan, Shang's horse, and Chien-Po's horse, which was sitting a few feet away. But first, some goodbyes were in order.

"We just wanted to thank you six for helping out all of us." thanked Shang.

"Indeed." nodded Mulan. "If it wasn't for you, our world would've fallen to darkness again."

"And I was not going to go back being a card again!" said Mushu. He looked towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Don't get me wrong, traveling with you three was fun and it had its perks, but I prefer to be back here, back home, on solid ground."

Sora chuckled. "We understand Mushu. Anyways, glad we could help."

Mickey then looked at Mushu with sympathy. "A shame that you're going to lose your position as a family guardian Mushu." He then smiled. "But you did the right thing in the end."

"Yeah, good on ya Mushu!" said Goofy, encouragingly.

Mushu waved it off. "No need to thank me. I was doing what my heart told me to do." He then looked up towards Mulan and Shang and smiled. "And as I said earlier, I'd rather give up a thousand pedestals than let you live without one another."

"Thank you Mushu." thanked Mulan.

"Yes." nodded Shang. Then, an idea seemed to form into his mind. "Although, I think I know how we can let you keep your job protecting us."

Mushu looked up at Shang with wide eyes and a hopeful expression. "Really? Y-You really mean it?"

Shang nodded.

"What are you gonna do Shang?" asked Riku, curious.

Shang smiled. "Once we get back and tell our familes what has happened, I will personally merge our family guardians together." he replied.

Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting gasped in shock.

"But General, isn't that against the rules?" asked Ling.

Shang nodded. "It is. But I prefer to listen to my heart with decisions like this."

Mulan smiled. "That's my guy." she said happily.

Mushu beamed happily as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Alright! Mulan and Shang get to be together, and I get to keep my job! Oh ho boy, those ancestors are gonna regret firing me when we get back. Oh I can't wait to see their ghostly faces when they hear this!" he exclaimed.

As everyone watched Mushu in amusement, Kairi then turned to Sora and pulled him away from their travelling companions.

"What's up Kairi?" asked Sora, confused.

Kairi then looked into Sora's eyes.

"Sora..." she began. "When I thought I lost you, I thought we would never be together again." Kairi then placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. "But now that you are here with me again, well... I really want to try to make this work."

Sora blinked in surprise, but smiled happily. "Kairi, you know I want to as well. And we can."

Kairi grinned at what Sora said as she looked back at the group, who had noticed that they had pulled off to the side.

"Sora, Kairi, everything ok?" asked Mickey.

Sora and Kairi nodded before looking at each other again. "Should we tell them?" Kairi asked quietly.

Sora smirked. "How about like this?" he replied.

Sora then whispered something in Kairi's ear.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the ten Land of the Dragon residents looked at them, puzzled.

"What do ya think he's saying to her?" Goofy asked to the group.

"Ya got me." replied Donald, shrugging.

Soon, Sora finished whispering his idea in Kairi's ear. Kairi giggled and nodded. The two then faced each other as they suddenly began to sing, mush to their friends' confusion./

_(Crazier Than You from The Addams Family musical plays)_

**Kairi:** _Once, I was hopeful  
Thought we were one.  
Life, less than perfect  
Finally begun.  
But, now I wonder  
Are we undone?  
I wanna treasure you in death as well as life  
I wanna love you with my heart and throughout all strife  
But can I live like I just was hurt by a knife?  
When I am crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And nothing up til now has proved me wrong  
I'm crazier than you  
That's just the overview  
So get on board or simply move along_

**Sora:** _I'm not impulsive_  
(**Kairi:** _And yet I truly love you_)

**Sora:** _I'm not deranged_  
(**Kairi:** _I'd never ask that of you_)

**Sora:** _But in this moment  
I feel I've changed.  
I wanna travel world to world and make new friends  
I wanna be impulsive, never want it to end  
Can you believe I mean it when I say I can comprehend!  
I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And now I'll prove to you exactly how  
I'm crazier than you  
I'll do what you can do  
From here on in I give my solemn vow_

**Kairi:** _Traveling to old and new worlds,  
With you will be so much fun._

**Sora:** _With you and our friends by my side,  
Our adventure's never done._

**Kairi:** _Confessing how we feel, slow and steady,_

**Sora:** _Oh, can't we just tell them already!_

**Kairi:** I wanna demonstrate that fear is my ideal  
(**Sora:** _Girl believe me fear is your ideal_)

**Kairi:** _Cause in the moment that you're frightened life is real_  
(**Sora: **_Then my life must be __real__ real!_)

**Kairi:** _And in a flash when we speak and seal the deal_

**Sora and Kairi:**_ I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And nothing hurts me when I hear you say  
I'm crazier than you  
Psychotically into  
And that is all I need to face the day  
I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And live or die I'll let you have control  
I'm crazier than you  
So say you love me too  
From here on in you're singing to my soul  
My soul!_

Then, Sora and Kairi suddenly hold both each other's hands, bring their faces together, and brought their lips together for a kiss, making Mulan, Mushu, Shang, Cri-Kee, Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, Mei, Su, Ting-Ting, and _especially_ Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widen and jaws drop down in _complete_ shock.

_(Crazier Than You from The Addams Family musical ends)_

Sora and Kairi then separated from their kiss as they smile happily and embrace each other in a warm hug. After breaking the hug, they turned towards their shocked friends.

"So... you two really do love each other?" Goofy asked, finally breaking the silence.

Sora and Kairi nodded with smiles.

The shocked group's expressions then changed from shocked to proud smiles.

"Way to go you two. I knew you could do it." said Riku.

The couple chuckled. "Thanks Riku." replied Kairi.

"I knew it! I knew you two loved each other!" Donald exclaimed in an 'I was right!' tone.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that remark.

"So, was that your first kiss?" asked Mickey with a smile.

Sora and Kairi chuckled. "Actually, our _second_." replied Sora.

This took the group aback.

"Second?" asked Mulan, curious.

"When was the first?" asked Riku, surprised.

"New York." replied Kairi. "After the Temple of Gozer exploded."

"Dr. Venkman convinced me to tell Kairi the truth." added Sora. "Because if I didn't, I may never be able to, given the circumstances of Xehanort's plot."

"Makes sense." remarked Shang.

"But, why didn't you tell us sooner?" demanded Donald.

Sora and Kairi sighed. "Because we've been denying it for so long to you guys." replied Sora.

"And all the constant teasing from you guys didn't help." added Kairi.

"I get what you're saying." said Mulan.

Everyone looked at the female soldier.

"What do you mean Fa Mulan?" asked Mei.

"Well, it's never easy for someone to admit that they truly love someone." replied Mulan. "Especially when they're young, and have been in denial for a while. And when they finally do admit it, it's not easy to admit it to others who knew or just thought that they truly did love each other that way, and the constant teasing or facial expressions don't help either."

Everyone then looked at Riku, Donald, and Goofy. At first they were confused, but then it dawned on them that they were the ones who were constantly teasing Sora and Kairi about their feelings for each other. Riku smirking, Goofy chuckling, and Donald's constant teasing remarks. Sure, they knew that they were just teasing them, but now they knew that all of that constantly made the two uncomfortable, especially when the two now knew that they were right, but weren't comfortable in admitting it. The three looked at Sora and Kairi apologetically.

"Well... I always knew that the two had a thing for one another, whether they realized it or not." admitted Riku. "And that I thought it was funny how they didn't realize the two had feelings for each other. But, I guess I didn't realize that it was making them uneasy." He then turned to his friends. "Sorry you two."

"Yeah." Goofy said in agreement. "I thought it was cute, but I guess I forgot that you shouldn't tease someone about something their not comfortable with. Especially their feelings. I'm sorry too."

Donald then sighed heavily. "And I'm the sorriest of us all. It was mean of me to tease you guys like that. I should've known that your feelings for each other, whether you knew or not, aren't a teasing matter, and I should've respected that, especially after all those call-outs."

Mickey smiled warmly at the three. "That was very good you three."

Riku looked at Mickey. "What about you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey was taken aback. "Whaddya mean?"

Riku smirked. "Come on Mickey, I know you thought it was amusing too."

Mickey said nothing. He turned to see Sora and Kairi smirking at him. The king sighed in defeat and smiled sheepishly. "Alright... I guess I _thought_ it was _a little_ cute how you two didn't know how the other felt when it came to your love for each other. I'm sorry too."

Sora and Kairi smiled at their friends. "Apologies accepted." said Sora.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled.

"So, does this mean you're a couple now?" asked Goofy.

The two islanders smiled at nodded.

"Good for you." smiled Donald.

"Thanks." smiled Kairi.

Mulan, Shang, and their friends watched the scene with warm smiles.

"Never knew they had a thing for one another." remarked Shang.

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked.

Shang chuckled. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. _Everyone_ knew."

Mulan giggled.

Suddenly, Mulan and Shang's necklaces began to glow. They quickly took them off at watched in shock as they floated into the air, coming together for form the Yin-Yang symbol.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey stopped their conversation and looked to see what was going on. Then, Kingdom Key summoned itself in Sora's hands. Nodding, the teenager got into position as a crown embalm appeared under his feet. Mulan and Shang's combined necklaces then shot a beam of into the air, revealing a keyhole. Sora held Kingdom Key upwards, and a beam of light shot out into the keyhole, sealing it.

The Land of the Dragon residents watched in awe at the scene as Mulan and Shang's necklaces separated, and floated back around their owners' necks.

"Uh... what was that?" asked Mushu, confused.

"The gateway's open." said Kairi.

"That means we have to get moving. We have a festival of our own to attend before we head back to world-traveling." explained Mickey.

Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Yao, Mei, Chien-Po, Su, Ling, and Ting-Ting smiled at the travelers.

"We hope to see you again someday." said Shang.

"You're always welcome here." added Mulan.

Sora and Co. smiled as everyone shared a hug. After they separated, everyone waved goodbye as the six word-travelers walked away and disappeared in six beams of light.

"With that said, let us return home." suggested Shang.

Nodding in agreement, the four couples departed for the carriage, Mushu and Cri-Kee riding on Mulan's shoulders. Now that the four couples were married, they knew their lives were going to be wonderful from here on out.

* * *

Back on the Gummiship, Mickey was sailing away, Riku in the weapons seat, and Donald in the co-pilot's seat. Sora, Kairi, and Goofy sat in the back.

"So, how does it feel now that you don't have to keep it a secret anymore?" asked Goofy.

"Honestly, it feels great." replied Sora.

"But we also promise not to let it interfere with our mission." added Kairi.

"No worries fellas." assured Mickey with a warm smile.

"I'm just glad you two are alive." said Donald.

Sora and Riku smiled. Then, Sora spoke up. "Actually, it's the three of us. Or at least in this ship."

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were confused.

Kairi giggled at their expressions. "He means, Roxas."

Riku and the Disney Trio's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot about Roxas!" exclaimed Goofy.

_"Well, I'm still here."_ came a voice.

And on cue, Roxas and Naminé emerged from Sora and Kairi's hearts, faded as usual.

"Oh hey you two." greeted Riku.

_"Hey."_ the two said simultaneously.

"Sorry that we forgot that you were there to Roxas." apologized Mickey.

Roxas smiled reassuringly. _"Hakuna Matata. Me and Nams barley make our presence known anyways."_

The team smiled while Kairi and Naminé giggled at the unique Nobody's nickname.

"With that said, we've got a Dream Festival to attend to." declared Sora.

"Right, let's move." said Mickey.

But before he could said a course to Disney Castle, his Gummiphone rang.

"Huh, wonder who that could be." remarked Mickey, confused.

Mickey stopped the ship, pulled out his Gummiphone, and answered it. Popping up on the screen was Dale, and they appeared to be in the castle library.

_"Hiya King Mickey!"_ greeted Dale.

"Ha ha! Hi Dale!" greeted Mickey.

"Where's Chip?" asked Donald.

_"Hang on, I'll get him."_ said Dale as he turned to the side. _"Chip! I got them! Chipper!"_ he called.

And just like that, Chip slid into the screen. _"Hey guys!"_ he greeted.

"Hey Chip!" greeted Goofy.

_"Oh goodie, everyone's here!"_ remarked Chip. _"Sora, King Mickey, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, oh and Roxas and Naminé too!"_

"That's right we're all here." said Kairi.

_"So what's up?"_ asked Naminé.

_"We received a message from Ienzo and Even."_ replied Dale. _"They told us to tell you that they need you to come to Twilight Town."_

_"They would've contacted you themselves, but Ienzo didn't have your contact information." _added Dale.

This confused the group of eight.

"Twilight Town? But why?" asked Sora, confused.

Chip and Dale shrugged.

_"Don't know. They said that their working on an experiment that could help benefit the Keybalde War."_ replied Chip.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Naminé looked at each other with bewildered expressions. Finally, I was Sora who made the decision.

"Alright, we'll see what they need." he said to the chipmunks.

"Yeah, and it's been a while since we've seen Hayner, Pence, and Olette." added Goofy.

"And I always wanted to try out that bistro Uncle Scrooge financed." added Donald.

_"Great!"_ cheered Chip. "_We'll tell them that you're on your way!"_

_"See you later at the Dream Festival!"_ added Dale.

With that said, the two chipmunks hung up. Pocketing his Gummiphone, Mickey charted a course to Twilight Town.

"What do you think the experiment is?" asked Sora.

"Got me." shrugged Riku.

"Well, I guess we won't know till we get there." Kairi pointed out.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's roll!" exclaimed Sora.

Everyone laughed at Sora's enthusiasm as Mickey sailed the Gummiship towards their next destination.

* * *

_Twilight Town:_

Up on the clocktower, Lea and Myde sat eating sea-salt ice cream, looking out towards the sunset.

"Enjoying the ice cream?" asked Lea.

Myde nodded. "Yeah. At first I thought it was too salty the first time I tried it yesterday, but know, it's amazing." he replied. "I can see why you and Roxas enjoy it and this."

Lea chuckled as he set the stick into his pocket. "So, what should we do know?" he asked the mullet-haired man.

Myde shrugged. "Dunno. I'd say we'd hang with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but I know they're still working."

Lea nodded, knowing Myde was right. Then, an idea came to his head. "How 'bout we stop by the mansion and see what those five scientists are up to?" he suggested.

Myde looked at the redhead. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Lea shrugged. "Why not? I'm still curious as to what the experiment is and why it concerns Sora and the travelers."

"Ok. Let's do that then." nodded Myde.

With that said, the two former Nobodies got up, and made their way down the clocktower.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bistro, Hayner Pence, and Olette had just finished their shifts as they exited the building.

Hayner wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, gray vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes were the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sported white tips, gray soles, and each had two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He also wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Pence wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sported a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" was printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wore blue pants, blue and white shoes with gray soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

Olette wore an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wore cream shoes with black and yellow accents and black laces. Olette also wore a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

"Alright, shift's done." declared Hayner with a smile.

"So... now what?" asked Pence.

"Well, with our parents finally out of town on their _long_ business trips, we could explore any more mysteries around town." suggested Olette.

Hayner and Pence smirked. "Sound like a plan." said Hayner.

But before any of them could move, they spotted two figures walking in the distance. It was Lea and Myde, talking to each other.

"Is that Myde and... Axel?" asked Olette in a tone that was a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Looks like it." said Pence. "I wonder what's goin' on."

"Should we go... investigate?" asked Hayner with a sly smile.

Olette giggled. "Well, we did want to try to solve any mysteries around here. So let's do it." he said in agreement

"But remember: be subtle." reminded Pence.

"Right." Hayner and Olette said together.

With that said, the three best friends rushed away to find Lea and Myde.

* * *

In the forest that led from the town to the mansion, Lea and Myde continued walking and the fiery redhead decided to strike up a conversation. Myde was on the right, Lea on the left.

"Say Myde, out of curiosity," began Lea. "Uh... how do I put this?... Is there a sorceress that is allied with Xehanort and Maleficent?"

Myde was confused at Lea's question, but answered it anyway. "Uh, yeah there is. She's a duck with black hair with pink highlights in it, yellow eyes – not the Norted kind – and a long black dress. Her name's Magica."

Lea gasped. "Magica De Spell?!" he asked in shock.

Myde was taken aback at the exclamation. "Yeah, why do ya ask! Do you know here?" he asked.

"No." replied Lea. "But me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi have heard stories about her from Donald, Scrooge, and their family." His face then became serious. "Not good ones." he added.

"Is she that bad?" asked Myde, curious.

"Defiantly." answered Lea. "She's evil, power-hungry, and very heartless. Got it memeorized?"

Myde seemed a bit nervous now. "When you put it that way, she sounds even more dangerous than what I've heard. Especially since she and Maleficent are helping the Organization fill the rest of it's ranks with replicas." he remarked.

Now Lea was taken aback. "Wait, you guys aren't complete?" he asked.

Myde shook his head. "Nope. Marluxia confirmed that at the Keyblade Graveyard. He also said that the replicas will be even more powerful than Vexen's. And more human in every way."

Lea now seemed worried. "Well that's not good."

Myde nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, especially since Magica regained all her lost powers after the Shadow War."

Lea gasped. "Oh no... that's not good." he muttered, concerned.

"What is the Shadow War anyway?" asked Myde.

Lea sighed as he explained.

"Scrooge and Donald explained this to me, Sora, Kairi, and Riku after the travelers came back from the Valley of Peace. It all started after Scrooge battled Magica on Mt. Vesuvius. He managed to reverse her spell and trap her form in his Number One Dime. But her shadow was free, and it took the form of a 15-year-old female duck named Lena. For 15 years, Lena wasn't able to find the dime until she befriended Scrooge's housekeeper's granddaughter, Webby Vanderquack."

"I've got to say, that family is pretty confusing." remarked Myde.

"You'd get used to it." shrugged Lea. "Anyways, Webby and Lena became best friends. Sisters. They hung out together, had sleepovers, and even spent time with Huey, Dewey, and Louie; Donald's nephews. And as time went on, Lena began to question where her loyalties lied: to her creator, or to those who treated her as part of the family."

"Just like you and Roxas with the Organization and each other." commented Myde.

Lea chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. Back to the story. Eventually, after incidents that included a money shark and a dream catcher sucking Lena into her worst nightmare, the teen duck decided that she had finally had enough of Magica's abuse." Lea then frowned. "Unfortunately, Magica found a loophole to that problem: she possessed her."

Myde gasped. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed in shock.

"I know." nodded Lea. "And since the family had gotten into a fight about what had happened to the triplet's mother, Della Duck, Scrooge was left alone in the mansion, leaving him vulnerable to Magica's plan. Once the Lunar Eclipse happened that day, Magica was free, trapped Scrooge within his own dime, and that witch stole everyone's shadows from Duckburg and used them for her shadow army."

Lea then smiled. "But thanks to Webby's grandmother, Bentina Beakley, the family was ready to come back, and they worked together to take down Magica."

"Good for them!" Myde said with a smile.

"Yeah." chuckled Lea. He then sighed sadly. "But... their victory didn't come with out a price."

Myde frowned, concerned. "W-Whaddya mean?"

"While Magica was attempting to hurt Dewey and Webby, Lena tried to attack back through her pure energy after escaping that witch's shadow, but Magica managed to outmatch her and vaporized her." Lea answered, sadly.

Myde gasped in horror. "That's _horrible_!" he exclaimed.

"Me, Sora, Kairi, and Riku basically said the same thing." Lea said in agreement. His expression then turned angry. "Destroying her own creation like that. She's more than a witch. She's a psychopath."

"More like a monster." Myde said in the same tone of anger. "She reminds me of Xemnas."

"That's what I thought too." Lea said in agreement. "But her death did not go in vain. Dewey got a hold of the dime, and Magica accidentally reversed her own spell and freed Scrooge. The trillionare managed to hold her off while Donald destroyed her staff... accidentally with his head."

The two former Nobodies couldn't help but snicker in amusement.

"Yeah anyways, the staff destroyed also got rid of the shadow army and rendered Magica powerless, only able to do stage magic. The family was then reunited for a midnight swim in the Money Bin." finished Lea.

"Wow... what a story." Myde said in awe. He then sighed heavily. "Shame about Lena though."

"Yeah." Lea nodded in agreement. "But Webby believes that Lena is trapped in a place called the Shadow Realm, because after that night, she discovered through some ancient books that shadow-related deaths can trap you within the Shadow Realm. She's been doing research ever since."

"So you think Lena's there?" asked Myde.

"She must be." replied Lea. "Beings born out of darkness like Magica for example... in some ways... aren't so easy to get rid of _completely_."

"Yeah. There are the Heartless and Nobodies for example." Myde pointed out.

"Yep." Lea said in agreement.

Then. The two exited the forest and found themselves outside the gates to the mansion.

"Here we are." said Lea.

The two then went through the open gates. They stopped in between the gates and stairs that led inside the building.

"Any last guesses as to what the experiment is?" asked Lea.

"I seriously have no idea." shrugged Myde. "Guess we'll just have to go inside and find out."

"Too bad that won't happen." came an unfamiliar voice.

Lea and Myde froze in their tracks and turned around and their eyes widened in shock.

There, right in front of them, were two members of the Organization. They were both shorter than the two, but were different in heights themselves. One was Vanitas, who had spoken. Though this time, he wore his mask to hide his face. The other appeared to look like Riku when he was fifteen, though he had gold-vessel eyes. It was Dark Riku, the one Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Big Hero 6 encountered in San Fransokyo.

"The Organization!" exclaimed Lea.

"Uh oh!" Myde squeaked.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Vanitas, two of several traitors from both Organizations." said Dark Riku smugly.

"I can see that." said Vanitas.

"Wait a minute..." said Lea as if he was pondering something. He then gasped. "You're Vanitas?! As in, Ventus' darkness?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"The very same." the masked man replied.

"But, Mickey and Yen Sid said you were dead!" exclaimed Lea in confusion.

Vanitas shook his head and chuckled. "Not anymore. Maleficent and Magica brought me back to life, alongside Ansem and Xemnas."

Lea and Myde were surprised, They knew that the two witches were powerful, but they didn't think they were _that_ powerful. Now both former Nobodies understood what Marluxia was talking about when he said that Maleficent and Magica were calling the shots for the replicas.

Lea then turned his attention over to Dark Riku and his eyes went wide. "Wait, aren't you-" he began.

"I'm not the replica from Castle Oblivion." interrupted Dark Riku. "I'm from when Ansem took over my body, and made me more powerful than I already was." He then smirked. "And with a piece of Xehanort's heart inside me, I'm even more powerful than that. Call me, Dark Riku."

* * *

From outside the gates behind a tree, Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood together. Pence couldn't help not containing his excitement. "It's about time!" he whispered loudly.

Hayner quickly covered Pence's mouth. _"Keep it down!"_ he whispered angrily. He and Olette then checked to see if Vanitas and Dark Riku heard them, which luckily, they didn't.

Sighing in relief, Hayner turned back to his friends. _"Come on."_ he whispered.

The three friends then quietly made their way over to the gates. Pence and Olette hid on the left while Hayner hid on the right. They then listened in on the conversation between the four men.

* * *

"Why are you here?" demanded Lea.

"To eliminate the traitors of course."replied Dark Riku.

"If your talking about Myde, then forget it." said Lea, glaring.

"Yeah, I've got my heart again. So I don't need to stick with you guys." said Myde, also glaring.

"But you still know too much." countered Vanitas. "But Myde being dead isn't the only reason why we're here." The masked Keyblade wielder then chuckled. "Or, at least why _I'm_ here."

"What are you talking about?" Myde asked, confused.

"After we're done with you Demyx, Axel here is gonna help Vanitas with his plan." replied Dark Riku.

Lea and Myde traded confused glances. "Again, what are you talking about?" asked Myde.

Vanitas smirked under his mask. "Lea here is gonna be used as bait when Sora and his team get here." he replied.

"First of all, my name is Lea now. Get it memorized/ And second of all, 'bait?'" asked Lea, skeptically.

"You see Axel, Sora has something in his heart that belongs to me." explained Vanitas. "And using you as bait will force him to let me take what's inside his heart and make it belong to me once again."

Lea and Myde were confused, but gasped softly when they realized what Vanitas was saying. Or... at least what they _thought_ he was saying.

"No way." said Lea, glaring at the two individuals. "You're not getting anywhere near Roxas! And you're not hurting Sora, or Riku, or Kairi, or Mickey, Donald and Goofy to do so!" he added angrily.

* * *

From behind the gates, Hayner, Pence, and Olette gasped.

_"Did you hear that? Axel, I mean Lea is friends with Roxas, Sora, and the other world travelers!"_ Pence whispered.

_"Yeah." _Hayner whispered in agreement.

_"Those two need us!"_ Olette whispered urgently.

Although the three knew that Lea, as Axel, was responsible for kidnapping Kairi, they could see now he was friends with their word-traveling friends as well, given how he had said hat the two bad guys wouldn't get near any of them. Plus, Myde was their friend too. The three started to come up with a plan to save Lea and Myde without getting caught or killed by Vanitas and Dark Riku.

* * *

"Roxas is not what I refer to." scoffed Vanitas. "Although, with Sora gone once I get what I want, I'm sure he'll fade away as well along with the rest of his pathetic friends and you two."

Lea and Myde glared at the two villains

"Over my dead body!" shouted Lea. "No one uses me as bait or kills any of my friends!"

"And I'm not gonna let that happen either!" shouted Myde.

But Vanitas and Dark Riku just smirked. The two held out their hands. Then, Void Gear appeared in Vanitas' hand while Soul Eater appeared in Dark Riku's.

Before the two former Nobodies could summon a weapon, the two villains then shouted together, "THUNDAGA!"

Suddenly, lightning spells struck Lea and Myde to the ground. They screamed in pain as they landed on their backs. Vanitas then placed his foot on Lea's chest to keep him down as Dark Riku picked Myde up by his cloak and raised him up.

"Ugh, let me go!" cried Myde.

"Say goodbye traitor!" Dark Riku said with a dark smirk.

"MYDE!" Lea cried in horror.

But before Dark Riku could kill Myde...

"Yoo-hoo!" came a voice.

Pausing in what they were doing, Vanitas and Dark Riku turned around to see Pence standing in the gate entrance. Dark Riku dropped Myde to the ground while Vanitas got his foot off Lea.

"'Scuse me!" Pence called again, waving.

_"Pence?"_ Myde asked quietly as he tried to help Lea up.

_"What's he doing? He's gonna get himself killed!"_ Lea muttered quietly as Myde helped the weakened Keyblade Wielder back onto his feet.

"Whaddya want kid? Can't you see were busy?" demanded Dark Riku.

Pence was taken aback by the response, but tried to continue the conversation, despite the fact that it had taken an awkward turn. "Oh, well, I'm looking for a friend who used to live here." he replied.

Unaware to everyone except Pence and the still-hidden Hayner, Olette had quietly climbed over the brick wall and hid behind one of the broken pillars to where Myde and Lea stood, the two former Nobodies watching Pence in concern and confusion.

Dark Riku scoffed. "No one lives in this mansion anymore kid. It's abandoned." he said bitterly.

"So do us all a favor, and get lost." said Vanitas. "Go back to your hot cocoa and Boy Scout cookies."

"Uh... but sirs..." Pence said as he stepped closer, trying to continue the distraction.

And for once in their lives... Vanitas and Dark Riku broke character.

"No no no no no! Get away from us!" exclaimed Vanitas.

"You heard him, not one more step! Get out!" exclaimed Dark Riku.

Using this as her opportunity, Olette quickly snuck our from her hiding place and grabbed Lea by his wrist, which caught his and Myde's attention.

_"Olette?"_ Lea whispered in surprise.

_"This way!"_ she whispered urgently.

Getting the picture, Lea grabbed Myde by his wrist and the three quickly snuck off.

Briefly seeing movement behind them, Dark Riku and Vanitas turned around, and to their shock, no one was behind them.

"What?! Where'd they go?!" exclaimed Vanitas.

Using this distraction, Hayner ran out from his hiding spot and jumped forward to give Vanitas a surprise kick attack, shouting, "Hey losers!"

But the two Organization members turned around quickly and Dark Riku caught Hayner by his leg.

"...Or not!" cried Hayner as he was held in mid-air.

"Hayner!" Pence cried in alarm.

"Say goodbye, kid." smirked Dark Riku.

He then tossed Hayner towards the wall, the teen screaming in horror.

But before Hayner hit the war, a floating book came out of nowhere, caught Hayner within its pages, closed it, and then opened up, letting Hayner fall safely to the ground. Pence ran up to his friend.

"A floating book?" Pence asked in confusion as the book floated away.

"It... saved me..." Hayner exclaimed softly.

"It's not nice to throw innocent children!" came a familiar voice.

As Pence helped Hayner up, the two gasped in shock as standing in the gateway... was Ienzo, his Lexicon floating behind him as he glared at they shocked villains.

"Ienzo!" Hayner and Pence exclaimed in surprise and relief.

"Zexion!" growled Dark Riku.

"You saved me!" exclaimed Hayner as the young scientist dismissed his Lexicon and ran up to them.

"Well we're friends, aren't we?" Ienzo asked with a smirk.

Vanitas and Dark Riku growled in anger, gaining the three boys' attention.

"Now all three of you will die!" exclaimed Vanitas as he and Dark Riku held up their Keyblades.

"Think again you wretched scoundrels!" came another voice,

Before the two Organization members could react, they were suddenly frozen in a block of ice by a blue, spiky shield, which made it's way over to Even, who stood on the stairs to the mansion's entrance.

"Even!" Hayner and Pence exclaimed in shock.

"Perfect timing." commented Ienzo with a smirk.

"Thank you." said Even with a smile. His expression turned serious as he glanced back at the frozen villains. "That won't hold them for long. We'd better get out of here."

"We know a place! Olette should be there with Lea and Myde!" said Pence.

"Then lead the way!" said Ienzo.

"You got it!" nodded Pence. "Hayner, let's get a move on!" he said to his friend.

"Right!" nodded Hayner.

With that said, Hayner, Pence, Even, and Ienzo ran off.

A few seconds after they left, the iceberg holding Vanitas and Dark Riku shattered into pieces. But before they could go after their enemies, they were suddenly surrounded by Nobodies. _Berserker_ Nobodies.

"We serve the Organization. This is treason!" growled Vanitas.

Seeing that the Nobodies weren't budging, the two smirked.

"Very well, have it your way then." said Dark Riku. "But Saïx won't be happy with you."

With that said, Vanitas opened a corridor, and he and Dark Riku stepped through it, the Nobodies disappearing as soon as the corridor closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground passage back to town, Lea, Myde, and Olette stood together, catching their breath.

"Man... that was... intense." panted Myde.

"You guys ok?" asked Olette.

Lea smirked. "Yeah... w-we're fine."

"I just hope your friends are too." added Myde, breath caught.

No sooner had the mullet-haired man said that, Hayner, Pence, Even, and Ienzo ran in before skidding to as stop near the three, panting to catch their breath.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Olette.

"Yeah, I think." panted Hayner with a smile.

"Nobody knows the twists and turns of Twilight Town better than us." smirked Pence.

"Although I must say that your actions over there were reckless, you three were none the less very brave in trying to rescue Lea and Myde." said Even with a warm smile.

"Thanks." chuckled Hayner.

"Yeah, that was very amazing of you three to save us." commemorated Lea.

"It was the least we could do." smiled Olette.

"Pay dirt." smirked Pence. "Guess it was worth staking out the old mansion after all."

"What were you two doing at the mansion in the first place?" asked Ienzo.

"We were still curious what the experiment was." explained Myde. "So Lea suggested we go over there to see you guys."

"I see..." muttered Even.

"What about you three?" Lea asked the Twilight Town trio.

"After our shifts at the bistro, we saw you walking through town with Myde." explained Hayner. "And after you kidnapped Kairi last year, we were curious as to what you were up to."

Lea guiltily scratched the back oh his head, messing up his spiky hair even more. "Yeah, uh, that's a long story."

Olette then smiled reassuringly. "But it does seem that you care for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas. That's how we knew you were a good guy."

Lea chuckled. "Yep. Just like I was born as. I'm making up for all the trouble I caused when I was Axel."

"Same here for when I was Demyx." added Myde.

"And for me and Even when we were Vexen and Zexion." added Ienzo.

"Say, how did you two know what was going on?" asked Pence.

"Well over lunch, me, Even, Ludwig, Fenton, and Gyro saw on the security cameras in the lab what was going on out front near the gates." explained Ienzo.

"And we also saw you three plan to rescue Lea and Myde." added Even. "And since we knew that you three never fought bad guys similar to Vanitas and Dark Riku before, you'd need extra back up. That's why me and Ienzo came on different sides of the area for our own little surprise attack."

"But what about Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton?" asked Lea, concerned.

"Don't worry." assured Ienzo. "Long before Xehanort's schemes, Ansem the Wise had Merlin and Master Yen Sid give the inside of the mansion protective magic, so no being of pure darkness could get in."

"It's similar to the Cornerstone of Light back at Disney Castle." added Even. "So the three scientists still there are protected.

"Cool." commented Myde.

"So... what do we do know?" asked Lea.

"Well, we're almost done with the experiment." said Even. "Gyro, Fenton, and Ludwig are putting the finishing touches on."

"We just have to wait for Sora and his team to arrive." said Ienzo. "Chip and Dale got back to us and said that they should be here soon."

"Well that's good to hear." said Lea.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion above. The seven screamed as they staggered around, trying to regain their balance.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Lea.

"Sounded like an explosion!" cried Pence.

"We'd better go see what's going on!" said Hayner.

"Lead the way!" Even told the Twilight Town trio.

"Right!" they said together.

With that said, Lea, Myde, Even, and Ienzo followed Hayner, Pence, and Olette out of the underground tunnels to the surface.

_The end_

* * *

(Crazier than You from The Addams Family musical plays)

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku and Dark Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Guest Starring

Ashley Boettcher as Olette

Corey Burton as Dale

Tristain Chase as Pence

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Harvey Fierstein as Yao

Zachary Gordon as Hayner

Lucy Liu as Su

Tress MacNeille as Chip

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Mark Moseley as Mushu

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Sandra Oh as Ting-Ting

Rob Paulsen as Referee

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Kevin Michael Richardson as Shi Rongkai

Daniel Ross as Donald Duck

George Takei as Emperor of China

Lauren Tom as Mei and Shopkeeper

Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po

Gedde Watanabe as Ling

Frank Welker as Cri-Kee and Khan

Ming-Na Wen as Mulan

B.D. Wong as Li Shang

Keone Young as Lord Chin

Also Starring

James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar

* * *

_**Finally done with this one! Hope you enjoyed, rat & review, and see you in the next story!**_

* * *

Coming soon:

Kingdom Hearts: The Shadow War

_(Note: Not the DuckTales [2017] episode)_


End file.
